La Caída de un Imperio
by legendary
Summary: Todo gran imperio llega a su época de mayor esplendor y luego desciende hasta desaparecer. ¿Sucederá lo mismo con los imperios actuales? ¿Que sucede con una nación cuando nadie aparenta desear que permanezca en este mundo? Epílogo.
1. Del máximo esplendor a la decadencia

**La caída de un Imperio**

**Capítulo 1: Del máximo esplendor a la decadencia**

_Durante su existencia, el hombre ha dado a luz grandes naciones capaces de controlar más allá de los límites de los territorios que les corresponden. A estas poderosas naciones que conquistan a otras y las someten bajo su dominio, ya sea económico, político, militar, ideológico o cultural, se les llama imperios. Los imperios dominan el orbe durante un tiempo específico, llegan a su máximo esplendor y luego caen, desapareciendo un día, tan repentina y misteriosamente como fueron creados. Antaño, los imperios perduraban siglos y su fuerza parecía poder durar para siempre. Cuando desaparecen, su esplendor suele ser recordado, sin embargo las naciones a su alrededor son incapaces de evitar su caída, ya sea porque no pueden_

… _o porque no desean hacerlo._

Le dio un sorbo más a su copa de brandy mientras el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba sus orbes azules, dándoles un aire nostálgico. El sonido de la madera siendo devorada por las llamas fue sustituido por una melodía electrónica. Cambió de mano su copa de licor y sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular mirando de quien se trataba; sin cambiar en nada su expresión, apretó el botón de descolgar y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-¿Ya estás aquí? – hizo una pausa mientras la otra persona hablaba - Ok, te espero entonces, bye, bye – y como autómata, colgó.

Volvió a mirar el fuego frente a él, sentado en su sillón con copa en mano, recordando las razones que le habían llevado a llamarle. Afortunadamente aún se encontraba en su territorio o hubiese tenido que esperar muchas horas para verle.

Hubo un tiempo en el que él hubiese sido la última persona a la que acudiría, pero desde que terminaran las tensiones entre ellos, sin pensarlo realmente, hicieron un acuerdo mudo en el que estarían el uno para el otro sin preguntas, sin compromisos. Sólo consistía en una llamada, una noche y al día siguiente nada había sucedido. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa. El murmullo de esa habitación con chimenea comenzaba a hartarle. Hubiera salido pero "él" ya venía en camino y debía esperarlo. Mirando las llamas, su mente comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro de manera involuntaria. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué pensó que él podría quererle de esa forma? Eran hermanos después de todo. Divagando recordó de nuevo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Ese era el día, definitivamente ese era el día en que se lo diría. Matthiew había dicho que también tenía algo importante que decirle, que finalmente había encontrado lo que tanto anhelaba y que se trataba de alguien alegre y carismático. No podría ser nadie más, había sido claro, era más que obvio que su hermano le correspondía; ¿por qué otro motivo le había consolado y acompañado todo este tiempo? Al fin podía verlo todo claramente, su destino era estar a su lado y la vida le había dado numerosas decepciones para entenderlo._

_Entró al restaurante en el que se habían citado, en territorio canadiense. Llevaba rosas de un rosado pálido y delicado, esperaba que a su hermano le gustaran. Buscó con la mirada y lo vio… _

-Mathiew… – _pero el canadiense no estaba solo, un hombre moreno estaba con él, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Se habían dado un discreto beso y charlaban amenamente, la sonrisa del rubio brillando resplandeciente como jamás la había visto. _

_En un segundo, todos los sueños construidos alrededor de esa idea de amor correspondido fueron cayendo a su alrededor. Corrió al baño y tirando las rosas a la basura sacó su teléfono móvil. Por un momento se debatió entre hacerlo o no, pero finalmente, le marcó a su gemelo._

-Mattie? Hello! – _le habló lo más convincente que pudo, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta _– ahmm l-lo que pasa es que me surgió algo bro, no podré ir, ya sabes como son mis jefes, se ponen bastante pesados con esto del trabajo hehehe… ya será para la próxima ¿ok?

_Al escuchar su suave voz animándole no pudo reprimir un sollozo y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas_ – ha! Yeah! Soy un héroe ¿no? Puedo con eso y mucho más hahahaha! –_ su expresión se descompuso y apretó los dientes intentando calmarse mientras el otro le dispensaba y le pedía hablar por teléfono cuando estuviera menos ocupado._

-Yeah… sure… ahmmm gotta go… bye, bye! – _dijo en un segundo al sentir su voz ya algo nasal y colgó, deseando tirarse a llorar allí mismo, pero sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría sorprenderle. Salió de allí, prácticamente huyendo. Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su bodega y comenzó a romper cosas y a llorar de coraje y despecho. La única persona que podría llegar a amarle había hallado la felicidad en alguien más. _

_Era injusto no desearle felicidad, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan mal que no le importaban los estúpidos clichés, deseaba amor y no lo tenía, y el amor de su hermano, al que había aprendido a querer durante las últimas décadas, lo tenía alguien más, alguien que además no era de su agrado. Se encerró ahí en la desordenada habitación hasta quedarse dormido. _

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente había despertado con jaqueca y adolorido por haber dormido en mala postura y fingió un dolor de estómago con Alemania para no ir a la junta de la ONU de ese día. Grave error, estuvo todo ese tiempo pensando en Matthiew, hasta que cayó la noche y decidió hablarle a "esa persona".<p>

Y es que Mattie siempre estuvo a su lado cuando sufrió decepciones, en verdad llegó a pensar que el canadiense sentía algo por él. Estuvo a su lado cuando otros no lo estuvieron, le escuchó, le abrazó, lloró a su lado y le hizo sentir esperanza cada vez que caía en guerra, cada vez que le herían, y cada vez que le rompieron el corazón. El pensar que en esta ocasión no tenía a nadie con quien hablar respecto a él, ¡le hizo sentir tan solo!

Esa idea le hizo poner todo en perspectiva ¿a quién acudir? Con Kiku, no… él ahora tenía alguien en quien pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Siempre iba a su casa sin avisar y siempre era bienvenido, pero ese día, ahí se encontraba, sentado en la sala sin decir una sola palabra, absolutamente incómodo de saber que había interrumpido a Kiku y… _

-En verdad Alfred-san, Mei y yo no estábamos realmente ocupados, por favor, siéntete como en casa, sería una lástima que te marcharas tan pronto habiéndote tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

_Eso le había dicho, pero la realidad era que estaban allí los tres, sentados sin hacer nada realmente, sólo mirándose las caras y los dos orientales sentados uno al lado del otro con claras ganas de estar a solas. Estúpidos protocolos sobre visitas._

-Ohhh! Es cierto, Kiku, tengo una junta muy importante en ahmm Inglaterra en unas cuantas horas y debo irme ahora mismo para llegar temprano y bueno yo sólo venía a saludarte y a ver si tenías películas nuevas, pero si no las tienes me voy ¡hahahahahahahaha!

Y una hora después ya estaba en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra, de donde volvió a casa sin pasar a visitar a su ex tutor.

* * *

><p>Y se había zafado de estar allí por más tiempo, en un lugar en el que claramente no era bienvenido. No hubiese sido problema si sólo hubiese sido una o dos veces, pero desde aquél día, había sido imposible tener un momento de soledad con su amigo, ya que siempre estaba acompañado de ella. Finalmente optó por no llamarlo más. Su amistad se había deteriorado hasta el punto de solo saludarse en las juntas.<p>

Ahora no sólo él, sino todo el mundo parecía tener alguien con quien estar, alguien que le complementara, alguien que le aceptara tal cual era. Y él seguía solo. No había nadie más, después de tantas guerras y enfrentamientos no quedaba nadie en quien pudiera confiar, Kiku y Pedro, cada uno de ellos había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su eternidad, al igual que Matthiew. ¿Quién más? Arthur no, ni pensarlo; frente a él se había humillado mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Su corazón latía nervioso había estado muy asustado pensando que Alemania había tenido tiempo suficiente para torturarlo de mil formas. Al descender en su avioneta, el inglés se preparó para salir de ella, herido y sucio como estaba._

-¿Qué demonios haces git? Abre la escotilla que quiero bajarme ya y darme un baño damnit – _le miró con esos ojos verdes recriminándole._

_El joven norteamericano sólo se le quedó viendo desde su asiento y sin abrir la nave fue hasta donde estaba Arthur y le abrazó. Hasta ese momento, no sabía lo importante que era ese hombre para él: más que un hermano, más que un padre, Alfred amaba al inglés que le había cuidado de niño y le había buscado desesperadamente por todo el territorio italiano hasta encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí._

-¿Q-qué te pasa tonto? No te pongas así, este no eres tú, además – _se separó y le dio un golpe leve en el pecho, sonrojándose levemente_ – ni creas que te voy a agradecer nada, fuiste un idiota impulsivo y ¡quién te dijo que me sacaras! ¡Yo podía salir solo de Italia perfectamente!

_A sus ojos, el inglés era hermoso en cada detalle. Su labio tembló levemente y sin darse un momento, impulsivo tal como el inglés había dicho que era, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, separándose al instante. Se quedó estático, esperando la reacción de otro, asustado por lo que pudiese pasar._

_Arthur por su parte se veía confuso. Miró sorprendido a su ex-colonia hasta que un brillo de entendimiento pareció inundar sus ojos verdes y desvió la mirada incómodo. Para Alfred, esa era una mala señal_ – Alf – _le escuchó decir al inglés _– mira… n-no es momento para esto ¿sabes? Estamos en medio de una guerra y no podemos pensar en esa clase de cosas así que… uh… olvídate de ello ¿entiendes? – _luego de darse un momento, volvió a mirarle y le sonrió con un dejo de complicidad, dándole un golpecito en el hombro_ – torpe, deja de hacer y pensar tonterías y ocúpate de lo realmente importante. Tenemos una guerra que ganar ¿recuerdas hero?

_Sus ojos reflejaron decepción, pero aun así sonrió para él y comenzó una risa nerviosa_ – hehehe sorry, t-tienes razón, además te-tenemos mucho tiempo ¿cierto? – _en su corazón aún albergaba una pequeña posibilidad, por algo eran eternos, ¿podría aspirar a pasar una eternidad a su lado?_

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, por ahora los Aliados necesitamos que seas fuerte y te concentres – _se denotaba en su voz la incomodidad de la situación ¿qué había querido decir con esas palabras? No eran un 'si' o un 'no' concretos_ – anda, ya déjame salir git, o mis heridas se infectarán.

_La voz del inglés lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y preocupado por él abrió la escotilla y le dejó salir. Entraron juntos a la base a la que habían llegado y allí les esperaban Iván y Francis. La bienvenida fue de lo más entretenida, el Francés manoseando al recién llegado y el ruso con sus comentarios escalofriantes de siempre. Debían concentrarse en la guerra, no había tiempo para nada más._

_Eso quiso pensar hasta que les escuchó, unos minutos después en la enfermería. Había ido a ver cómo se encontraba y se quedó en la puerta, mirándoles abrazarse. De inmediato se escondió tras la pared e involuntariamente, escuchó su conversación._

-Lo lamento mon amour… a veces pienso que soy demasiado débil para protegerte.

-Bastard! Como si necesitara tu protección, ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!, me basto solo perfectamente y… - _escuchó cómo focejeaba_ - ¿quieres soltarme? No quiero que nadie nos vea.

-¿Y por qué no? – _sonaba falsamente herido el francés_ – no me molestaría que supieran de nuestro amour – _nuevamente un leve forcejeo y el sonido de unos besos entre sus voces entrecortadas _– je 'taime Arthur.

-Sh-shut up bloddy frog… déjate de tonterías, esto es una Guerra n-no hay tiempo para eso – _y sin embargo no hubo resistencia cuando se dejó escuchar el sonido de otro beso._

_Sintió algo en su pecho rasgarse y unas terribles náuseas. Corrió al baño y pretendió vomitar con sendas arcadas, pero nada salió de su boca, era sólo la sensación de malestar. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando alguien más entró al baño. _

-¿Uh? Ah pero si es Ameriku, por un momento pensé que algún animal se había quedado atrapado en el baño y vine a ver – _le regaló una de sus pequeñas sonrisas a su parecer, no eran más que sonrisas idiotas_ – te ves mal ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Déjame en paz ¿si? No estoy de humor para tus malas bromas – _decidió que lavarse la cara era lo más adecuado y fue al lavamanos, mirándose al espejo. Abrió la llave y, sintiendo un ligero ardor, dejó que el agua llenara las cuencas de sus manos para luego llevárselas a la cara. Suspiró luego de que el agua cayera por el lavabo y súbitamente, experimentó un temblor al sentir esos brazos rodearle._

-Sólo necesitas ayuda con el estrés. Supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso, como antes ¿recuerdas? – _susurrantes esos labios se pasaron por su cuello, dejándolo frío. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se deshizo de su agarre y le empujó con fuerza. Iván era tan fuerte como él, sabía que de un empujón así, cualquier otro habría salido despedido hasta incrustarse violentamente en la pared, pero no él, sólo perdió un poco el equilibrio y se rio burlón_ – no pareces muy contento con mi propuesta, pero aun así está vigente, si lo deseas – _recuperando su porte digno se encaminó a la puerta_ – y por cierto, haz algo con esa laceración en tu mano, se ve bastante feo – _mencionó sin mirar atrás y saliendo tan sigilosamente como había entrado._

_Miró la palma de su mano ¿cómo era que el ruso lo había notado? Forzó demasiado el volante de la avioneta para hacer maniobras arriesgadas y salir de Italia sin dañar al inglés. Lo había asumido como un héroe y no había prestado atención hasta que ya se encontraban sanos y salvos en territorio francés. Miró su mano quemada, ahora humedecida por el agua con la que se había lavado y una lágrima salada cayó en ella. Debía olvidarse de él, por su bien._

* * *

><p>No volvió a hablar con él del asunto, y sólo un par de décadas después supo que ya todos estaban enterados de lo que había entre esos dos. Supuso que el inglés había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había sido una mala broma o simplemente había sido una etapa suya, derivada del cúmulo de sentimientos que implica estar en una guerra. Prefirió no corregir esa idea, hubiese sido doblemente humillante. Se preguntó si alguna vez se lo habría dicho a Francis. En verdad no quería saberlo.<p>

England tenía a Francis, Kiku a Mei, incluso el buen Toris les había sorprendido a todos con su relación con ¿cómo era que se llamaba el chico del pony? ¿Felix? Algo así, la verdad no se acordaba, ni tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo.

Y comenzó a hacerse preguntas que sabía que no le llevarían a ningún lado, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su existencia? ¿Si desapareciera alguien le extrañaría? ¿Por qué cada vez que pasaba esto comenzaba a pensar en lo mismo?

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Le abrazó y no pensaba soltarlo, sabía que si lo soltaba todo entre los dos acabaría para siempre, sabía que si lo soltaba no volverían a ser los mismos jamás. _

-Por favor Alfredo, suéltame, sabes tan bien como yo que esto es impo…

-¡NO! ¡No te soltaré! Yo te quiero, te quiero ¡te quiero! –_ se aferró a ese delgado cuerpo, con fuerza, quizá demasiada_

-I-idiota… s-suéltame ¡me estás lastimando! ¡ALFRED!

_Su voz sonó urgente, tanto que el rubio de inmediato le soltó asustado, temiendo haberle hecho un daño que en realidad no deseaba hacerle._

-L-o siento… Pedro yo no quise… - _sus manos temblaban, no sabía qué hacer, con sus manos había dañado al mexicano, una vez más._

-Pendejo… - _le interrumpió el otro con un hilo de voz_ - tú nunca quieres, pero siempre terminas chingándolo todo – _con algo de trabajo, el joven moreno le miró resentido mientras trataba de sostenerse las costillas, respirando con dificultad ¿le habría lastimado más de lo que pensó?_ – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No siempre puedes tener lo que te de la gana! ¡No puedes simplemente tomar las cosas y llevártelas sin causar un pinche caos!

_La frialdad de sus ojos casi negros hizo que su pecho doliera como si le hubiesen dado en él con una bala de cañón. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola mirada suya le hiciera tanto daño?_

-¿Por qué no puedes olvidar eso? – _sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, sabiendo que lo perdía, lo perdía de la forma más absoluta y ¡toda la culpa era suya!_ – olvida el pasado, intentemos vivir juntos, ahora, en nuestro presente ¡por favor quiéreme Pedro! Please!

-¡Ja! No me vengas con chingaderas ¿si? – _el mexicano sonrió con amargura _- ¿Cómo carajo esperas que me olvide de que me quitaste más de la mitad de mi territorio? ¿eh?

-Pero…

-¿¡CÓMO CHINGADOS PRETENDES QUE ME OLVIDE DE QUE ME TRAICIONASTE CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABA! ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI CABRÓN! YO… - _calló de pronto, desviando la mirada en medio de lágrimas que evidentemente eran de frustración _– yo te amaba, te admiraba, te idealizaba… y tu, pedazo de porquería… - _le miró de nuevo con los ojos inyectados de rencor_ - ¡tu me traicionaste!

-Pero es que tu no lo entiendes, ¡yo quería que tu y yo fuéramos…

-¿Que fuéramos uno? ¡Claro! ¡Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! ¡Tú y sólo tú! - _se interrumpió a si mismo, quejándose de dolor_ – idiota, creo que me rompiste dos costillas – _y le miró jadeante_ – pero no me sorprende, tu y tu fuerza bruta, que en lugar de proteger a otros les hiere – _le dijo con sorna_ – y será mejor que te hagas a la idea, ya no siento nada por ti, incluso he permitido que seamos amigos cuando no debería ni hablarte, así que se agradecido, sigue con tu vida y déjame a mí seguir con la mía. ¿Qué te importa si me caso o no con quien yo quiera?

-¿Te casarás con ella? – _le miró estupefacto_ - ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Please!

_Miró al norteamericano un momento que pareció eterno, sus ojos cafés como evaluando la situación. Suspiró de pronto, suavizando su expresión y sonriendo con algo de amargura_ – tarado ¿de verdad esperas que no lo haga sólo por que me lo pides? – _miró al suelo y con un leve quejido, se apretó un poco más las costillas_ – lo lamento, no debí decirte esas cosas, e-era el dolor el que hablaba por mi, pero no entiendes de otra forma, ¡eres un terco carajo! – _levantó sus ojos tristes y los dirigió al rubio frente a él_ – Alfred, no eres tu ¿entiendes? No todo en este mundo se trata de ti bobo – _dijo en un tono de falsa molestia, al que añadió_ – me enamoré – _sonrió dulcemente, al parecer rememorando a esa persona_ – me enamoré de ella por que es una persona increíble y tu te enamorarás de nuevo créeme. No seas terco, lo que hubo entre nosotros ya no existe, fue muriendo poco a poco y ahora, sólo deseo ser tu amigo. Alfred, haznos un favor a los dos y olvídate de mi ¿si?

_Y le dejó ir… en su bolsillo aquella partitura con la que había pensado declararle que lo quería, había tomado una de sus canciones en español y la había traducido al inglés para cantársela, sin importar lo extraña que se escuchaba su voz al cantar. _

_Y las hojas habían volado mojándose en el Gran Río cuando había cruzado por él para volver a casa. Bésame mucho… _

* * *

><p>Y se levantó al escuchar el timbre, alejando esas imágenes de su mente. Abrió la puerta aún con su copa en la mano y le miró <em>- sonriendo como siempre… -<em> pensó sin querer, y sin decir una palabra le dio la espalda para volver de nuevo a la sala y dejar su copa en una mesa. No tenía por qué haber palabras de por medio, el otro conocía su casa perfectamente y estaba ahí por una razón, así que cualquier frase protocolaria de buen anfitrión salía sobrando. Escuchó su puerta cerrarse y los pasos seguirle y suspirando, avanzó hacia su mini bar para buscar alguna bebida que fuera del agrado del otro.

-Dime, ¿deseas beber algo? Tengo vodka de la última vez que viniste, creo que lo dejé por…

Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un brazo que rodeó su cintura y una mano que apresó una de sus muñecas, dándole la vuelta. En un segundo, su cuello fue invadido con avidez mientras sus propios brazos se cerraban alrededor del cuello del hombre que le apretaba contra sí.

Ahh… - le necesitaba, por eso no le molestó la rudeza con la que lo había abordado – mgh! Ahh… - sus besos siempre habían sido así de ardientes, sus abrazos así de fuertes, y pese a lo que dijera antes o después del acto, el tener intimidad con él siempre le ayudaba a olvidar, ¡era tan bueno en ello!

Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió que le sentaba en la orilla del mueblecillo donde guardaba los vasos y comenzaba a devorar su hombro al tiempo que le quitaba la camisa sin tener misericordia alguna de los botones que, arrancados por la fuerza, salieron disparados en varias direcciones – aha… I-Iván! Iván! mnhhh… - se mordió el labio inferior intentando a su vez arrancar la camisa del soviético para alcanzar su fría piel, sin éxito alguno ¿cuándo había desaparecido su enorme abrigo? ¿A dónde había ido su bufanda? – n-not here… la cama… Iván… ahh! n-not here… - las manos frías se detuvieron y los ojos amatistas le miraron por vez primera desde que llegó.

Se miraron un momento, ambos agitados, hasta que el ruso sonrió con expresión burlesca - ¿a la cama eh? Eres un mocoso consentido Ameriku, pero está bien, necesitarás descansar cuando haya acabado contigo – con suavidad el albino le quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el mueblecito, y sus manos amplias apretaron sus muslos con fuerza – sostente… no perderé el tiempo esperando a que guardes todo y subas.

-Bastard… - cerró los ojos rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos – ¿me estás llamando lento? – y fue levantado por el otro sus piernas rodeando su cintura, podía sentir a través de ese pantalón la erección de la que el soviético hacía gala y ello le hizo estremecer, recordó la primera vez que estuvo con él, la primera vez que compartieron el lecho.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

-Así que ese fue el trato, por eso necesito que mientras estés con él intentes averiguar sus intenciones. Asegúrate de que no vaya a intentar invadir nuestro territorio, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Francia podríamos sostener una resistencia contra el Imperio Ruso.

_Su jefe le había instruido en ser complaciente, hacer todo lo que el otro le pidiera y no hacerle enojar. Ahora le tenía en la orilla de su cama, sonriendo, mirándole de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo._

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – _le había preguntado el eslavo sin dejar de observarlo. Aún se veía majestuoso, ¿era mucho más alto que Arthur no es así?_

-Mi jefe me dijo que debía hacer lo que me pidieras – _le contestó nervioso, sentado en medio de las almohadas con la pijama que solía usar siempre, una simple bata de algodón de manga larga._

-Buen chico Alfred – _y le había tomado por la nuca para besarlo._

_Estaba nervioso, jamás había estado con un hombre, su cuerpo temblaba a cada contacto y sus besos eran lo más delirante que había sentido en su vida. Su ropa desapareció pronto, en poco tiempo ya le tenía encima, recorriéndole cada centímetro de la piel con su lengua y sus manos frías, pero había algo extraño en él, parecía tener demasiada curiosidad por sus reacciones, le miraba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, le preguntaba si le dolía ¿cómo iban a doler unos simples abrazos? Pronto ambos perdieron el control, las caricias de Iván eran bastas y sus dientes se hincaban en su piel sin misericordia. Sus voces se dejaban escuchar por toda la habitación mientras le sentía invadirlo. Después de un rato amándose, le había hecho llegar al clímax. _

-I-Iván, please… no invadas mi país, quiero ser libre, quiero crecer… please… - _le había abrazado, acostado sobre él como estaba, luego de haber culminado el acto de nueva cuenta, cansado, adormilado. En un arranque de desesperación estaba revelando ante él su miedo más grande, pero más importante que eso, no quería que él lo traicionase, no él…_

-No lo haré – _su voz carente de sentimiento se dejó escuchar mientras le sintió removerse y con sus enormes manos se lo había quitado de encima para ponerlo en la cama y poder levantarse_ – si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes descansar, sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de algo – _el albino comenzó a vestirse dándole la espalda y luego hizo ademán de irse._

-Wait! Ya… ¿ya te vas? ¿No te quedarás aquí toda la noche? –_ se incorporó con trabajo, su cuerpo dolía y más aún la parte baja de su espalda._

_El otro sólo miró sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa enigmática le respondió con toda simpleza –_ ambos hemos obtenido lo que queríamos ¿no es así? No te apures, tienes además, por tu buen comportamiento, la protección del Imperio Ruso, así que no sería correcto quejarte. Nos veremos pronto, Alfred.

_Y sin decir nada, se marchó dejándole solo de nuevo, sintiéndose vacío por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender._

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaban de nuevo, menos cojines, colchas diferentes, había sustituido el dosel con cortinas de encaje por una cabecera con barrotes de madera de ébano. Casi doscientos treinta años después y lo tenía encima suyo, arrancándole suspiros con cada beso, con cada rasguño, con cada mordida. Esa lengua, enloqueciéndole, esos gruesos dedos invadiéndole, su voz susurrando en su oído obscenidades en ruso, que había aprendido a entender con el paso del tiempo… su virilidad, arrancándole lágrimas y gemidos de dolor y pronto de placer.<p>

-Ah, ah, ah, ah… ahhhh! Iváaan!- llegó al clímax sosteniéndose de su almohada con fuerza mientras el otro seguía embistiéndole, claramente aguantándose para seguir con el juego.

Entreabrió los ojos y pese a que su mirada estaba algo borrosa, distinguió en su rostro el placer que sentía al tenerlo a su merced. Al menos en ese momento era alguien, al menos para él era algo, y el que lo abrazara y lo tocara de esa manera le daba una ilusión de sentirse querido. Deseó con fuerza que le abrazara, que le besara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no estaba solo. Fue entonces comenzó a embestirle más y más profundo, tocando cierto punto que hizo que su capital volviera a vibrar.

-Ah, ah, ah! Iván… k-kissmeh ah! kissmeehh ahhh! – estrujó la almohada con sus dos manos mirando al eslavo mientras se sentía derretirse por dentro.

-Por favor Amériku - le dijo deteniéndose de improviso - sabes bien que no es un beso mío lo que quieres sino uno canadiense. Pero ¿sabes? no creo que eso pueda llegar a ser - su sonrisa se ensanchó dándole una fuerte y cruel embestida - esta mañana lo hicieron oficial y... - siguió envistiéndole a un ritmo cada vez más fuerte - yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie, mucho menos de alguien a quien sólo deseo para complacerme.

No sabía qué era más doloroso, si lo que le decía o lo que le estaba haciendo. Repentinamente se tornó más violento y, sosteniéndole de las caderas con una mano y las dos muñecas con la otra, comenzó un vaivén más brusco, tanto que le estaba lastimando – I-Iván ya.. ahhh! Ya basta! Iván! Ahh! – le sentía desgarrarle por dentro, las lagrimas que hasta hace unos momentos eran de placer puro ahora eran de dolor, de frustración, quería empujarlo, pero por algún motivo lo sintió más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió incapaz de escapar de su control? Unas pocas envestidas más y le sintió llenarlo por dentro.

El ruso salió de él con violencia y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, le dejó acostado, su pecho americano subiendo y bajando agitado – q-que demonios ahh… te pasa – demasiado agitado y aturdido para terminar una oración de un solo respiro - ¡no te llamé para esto!

El otro soltó un bufido y le miró con aire de superioridad – no vine por que me lo pidieras, vine por que tenía ganas de ver lo patético de tu expresión cuando eres derrotado. Porque eso fue ¿no? – su voz era fría y su expresión cruel – Canadá y Cuba ahora están juntos y de pronto te enfermaste del estómago ¡que curioso! - siguió diciendo sarcástico - ¡Ah! pero todos esperan verte mañana, por que mañana también hay junta por si no lo recuerdas. Todos quieren ver tu cara cuando te enteres de que tu hermano se revuelca con Cuba, el comunista latino que tanto te desagrada.

-¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó antes de que siguiera – deja de hablar de él como si fuera una cualquiera, ¡te prohíbo que digas una palabra sobre él! – sus ojos azules, le miraron desde la cama, donde se había sentado con dificultad, cargados de rencor – quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo y ¡no te atrevas a volver!

-¡Ja! Como si no fueras a llamarme de nuevo… él era tu último barco ¿no Ameriku? No puedo pensar en nadie más que te soporte, pero seguro de eso ya te diste cuenta tu mismo, no tienes nada, no tienes a nadie, nadie te quiere y de hecho la mitad de este mundo te tiene rencor, odio o algo intermedio – sonrió cruelmente levantándose para buscar su ropa

Sus palabras habían sido demasiado directas para el rubio, que había quedado en shock por la revelación. Iván tenía razón, no sólo no era amado, sino que además era odiado… ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? ¿En verdad no le quedaba nada?

–Bueno, - siguió el otro - por lo pronto gane varias cosas al venir aquí, confirmar que tu ya sabías lo de tu hermano, confirmar que él era tu último gran objetivo, luego de todos tus otros patéticos enamoramientos y… por supuesto, descargar algo de la tensión de la semana. Como siempre, eres una excelente máquina de sexo – se terminó de abrochar el pantalón y muy complacido de sus palabras le miró por algunos segundos más.

Alfred no lo estaba mirando, tenía la cabeza baja y contemplaba su colcha intentando detener el llanto que amenazaba con salir a tropel de sus ojos de cielo, y que había estado intentando salir desde que Iván comenzara con su terrible discurso. Se sentía usado, se sentía basura, se sentía nada.

Y dentro de sí sabía que el otro le miraba disfrutando de su debilidad, de su dolor.

-Lárgate de mi casa Rusia – susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Te esperan mañana, ni se te ocurra faltar o sabrán que estás mal y vendrán a buscarte y será mucho peor

-Lárgate…

Le miró en silencio un poco más, ¿qué demonios quería de él? Furioso levantó la vista y los ojos azules llorosos se encontraron con los helados amatistas - ¿qué no oíste? ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! – al fin desató su furia contra aquél lanzándole el reloj despertador que tenía a un lado, el reloj le dio de lleno en la cara, pero el otro ni se inmutó. Con expresión indescifrable, sólo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrándola tras de si.

Escuchó desde donde estaba como bajaba las escaleras y después de un rato, se levantó con dificultad, el dolor punzándole por dentro y miró por la ventana, como en medio del frío, el ruso se perdía en la lejanía siguiendo la calle.

Esa noche no durmió. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía como si hubiera alguien cerca que quisiera destruirlo, cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, soñaba que no existía, y minuto a minuto, pensó únicamente en lo solo que se sentía, en lo solo que estaba. Por primera vez en la vida, tuvo miedo de desaparecer… y de que nadie notara que se había ido.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? Acepto tomatazos (la mayoría me los como para crecer sana y fuerte como Lovi~ xD).<p>

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro y ahmm... etc xD


	2. Desastre: La caída del Imperio

**Capítulo 2: Desastre, la caída del Imperio**

* * *

><p>Ludwing sabía que Alfred no era de los que llegan tarde. Tampoco acostumbraba llegar antes de la junta, como hacían Arthur y él mismo, pero siempre estaba a tiempo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sólo llegó más tarde que todos, sino que además no estaba preparado para la junta.<p>

Además, el alemán pensaba que Alfred es del tipo que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, porque su enorme ego le impide quedar al margen de todos los temas, porque de algún modo siempre termina inmiscuyéndose en los conflictos de los demás. Pero hoy, no sólo no se había preparado apropiadamente, sino que además mostraba signos de no haber dormido bien. ¿Sería por aquél dolor de estómago? Mientras no afectara a su desempeño como nación no habría conflicto. Por lo menos, pensaba el germano, el día de hoy si había venido.

No es que le preocupara realmente, pero a decir verdad, sin sus constantes gritos, protestas, discusiones y pseudo actuaciones dramáticas, la junta del día anterior había sido bastante extraña. Por primera vez, la junta no giró en torno a sus caprichos o ideas tontas. Por primera vez, no se causó un escándalo derivado de sus palabras impulsivas y por primera vez, sobró demasiado tiempo de la junta, mismo que todos usaron para hablar mal los unos de los otros sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto porque ya habían discutido todo lo que se había agendado.

Y hoy, no sólo llamó la atención de todos al entrar por su aspecto desaliñado y enfermizo, sino que encima era, desde el día anterior, el centro de atención de las Naciones Unidas. Ayer cuando escuchó por todos lados los cuchicheos acerca de que Canadá salía con Cuba, pero al parecer esa no era la parte interesante del asunto, sino el hecho de que América y Cuba no podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir. Justo como sucedía entre América y Corea del Norte, o como América con Rusia… o como América con Venezuela…

¿Por qué América siempre tenía que discutir con esos países? Ah sí… las diferencias entre capitalismo y socialismo y los conflictos entre capitalista y comunista y ni hablar de la, por siglos, irreconciliable guerra entre musulmanes y cristianos. Caso aparte era Rusia; veces parecía que la Guerra Fría entre esos dos no iba a terminar nunca. Y justamente ahora, esos mismos conflictos y resentimientos, hacían aún más escandalosa la noticia del momento: la posible reacción del americano al enterarse de lo de su hermano.

Por lo que sabía, el bloque anti-capitalista había opinado que quizá esa sería su oportunidad de crear una guerra contra él cuando reaccionara de forma agresiva. Los europeos opinaban que América lloraría como un chiquillo y haría pataletas. Francia se propuso a sí mismo para consolarlo y recibió una mirada gélida de Inglaterra. Los latinos por su parte se abstuvieron de comentar, pero se enteró por Feliciano de que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer apuestas sobre si se quedaría en shock o golpearía a Cuba.

México no comentó nada al respecto, pero se la pasó cuchicheando con la pareja toda la junta anterior, algo sobre los huracanes que habían azotado esa semana las cálidas costas de Cuba, destruyendo casas y edificios a su paso, lo que no pasaba con Canadá, ya que sus costas eran frías y todo huracán se transformaba en una brisa cálida, como caricia, venida del sur. También escuchó algo de que México les invitaría a ambos a sus playas a vacacionar cuando la temporada de ciclones concluyera y su territorio estuviera fuera de peligro.

Y hoy se cerraban las apuestas. Debía hacer algo y ya, porque justo en este momento, tenía enfrente al americano parado, a punto de emitir su opinión acerca del conflicto de las Malvinas.

Ludwing lo sabía, siendo el país que lo observaba y evaluaba todo, sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello. América comenzaría a hablar ambiguamente, dándole por su lado a ambos hasta que Venezuela, en apoyo a Argentina, comenzara a atacarlo de forma directa por considerarlo una nación elitista e imperialista, después Cuba apoyaría a su hermana y alguien encontraría el momento perfecto para darle al americano la noticia, y entonces todos comenzarían a hacer escándalo y toda la agenda programada se iría a la basura.

Bien podría evitar que el escandaloso americano del norte hablara sobre el tema, pidiéndole que esperara a la próxima reunión, pero no sólo se limitaba al asunto de las Malvinas ¡claro que no! De hecho, si lograba impedir que hablara en ese tema, seguro participaría en cualquiera de los otros en la lista, puesto que todos los demás eran temas relativos a un poco de lo mismo y él siempre estaba inmiscuido de algún modo.

En verdad que ese tipo era un dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse al margen de todos los demás? ¿Por qué tenía que tener siempre una influencia directa o indirecta sobre todo el mundo? Se lo preguntaba a menudo. Es como si de algún modo Alfred hubiese logrado lo que muchos grandes conquistadores, incluyendo a su viejo jefe loco, quisieron lograr de sus países en su tiempo.

Pero ¿A qué costo? Si bien Alfred mantenía su influencia en una gran parte del globo, muchos rechazaban esa influencia y lo veían como a su odiado enemigo. Muchos también parecían aceptarlo, pero en realidad no lo hacían y lo veían con envidia y recelo. Muchos aparte, están bajo su influencia a regañadientes y aunque le sonríen y lo proclaman como su héroe, en realidad le odian y buscan una manera de escapar de su control tan pronto como les sea posible. Son muy pocos a quienes les es indiferente o que le aceptan tal cual es, y por lo general es o porque no dependen de él para mantener su propia estabilidad, o porque tienen con él una relación estrecha y familiar.

Él junto con Suiza y otros pocos países se encontraba en el primer grupo. Inglaterra y Canadá en el segundo, en el que quizá también entrarían Japón, Francia y hasta México, aunque estos últimos dos le criticaban abiertamente por casi cualquier cosa. ¿Y los demás? Claramente estaban viviendo en un mundo en el que todos dependían en mayor o menor medida de América, y la gran mayoría sólo deseaba su caída, lo demostraran o no. Evidentemente nadie intentaría nada contra el país que tenía flotas apostadas por todo el mundo, pero lo que sí podían hacer era atacarlo verbalmente, insultarlo y, la favorita de todos: burlarse de él.

No iba a permitirlo, tenía que detener todo ese alboroto antes de que estallara y echara por tierra la reunión entera. Se puso de pie y con voz potente hizo su propuesta.

-Bien, en vista de que América se encuentra indispuesto, propongo que se posponga su participación en la asamblea hasta la siguiente convocatoria, que será en la sesión regular de la próxima semana y en los temas esenciales se limite a dar un informe a la prensa desde la Casa Blanca. Con eso sería suficiente. Lo demás se puede tratar con su jefe directamente.

Dicho lo cual el alemán le indicó con la mirada al americano que se sentara mientras se hacía la votación.

-Hahaha, no es necesario Alemania, me encuentro bien, puedo seguir – escuchó la voz apagada del norteamericano protestar y luego aclararse la garganta antes de, sin duda, comenzar su discurso. Tenía que impedirlo.

-He dicho que no – le interrumpió con voz firme – Alfred, puedes sentarte, mientras los demás llegamos a un consenso sobre tu situación.

Si pensó que con eso iba a callar al estadounidense, obviamente se equivocaba. Peor aún, aquellos murmullos que pretendía prevenir con esa propuesta, comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala ¿qué rayos cuchicheaban todos?

-Ludwing – la voz gélida del norteamericano se dejó escuchar. Por lo que el alemán había visto desde hacía ya bastantes años, ese timbre de voz lo usaba para dos cosas: para amenazar e intimidar o para dictaminar alguna decisión que bien podría ser tomada como abuso de poder sobre algún país o situación – gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien y no necesito posponer mis opiniones, tengo el derecho a participar al igual que todos y voy a usar ese derecho tal como siempre lo he hecho – evidentemente, en esta ocasión era un poco de ambas, y los ojos azules denotaban muy diversas emociones, que iban desde la impotencia y la vergüenza, hasta la furia y su consabida terquedad.

Pero el alemán era, si cabe, más terco aún – no puedo permitirlo. No estás en condiciones, por más que creas estarlo y me parece una imprudencia tomar en cuenta tu participación que no será tan buena como…

-¡DEJA DE CUESTIONAR MIS DECISIONES! – estalló el estadounidense de la frustración que seguramente estaba sintiendo – No tienes autoridad alguna sobre mí ¡Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE TOMES ATRIBUCIONES QUE NO TE CORRESPONDEN!

Era como si el norteamericano se sintiera afrentado. ¿Qué acaso no podía ver que estaba intentando ayudarle a evitar un escándalo y la vergüenza pública? Y sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba no sólo por la mente del otro rubio, sino también por las mentes de todos los ahí presentes. La verdad era que ordenándole que se sentara, lo estaba poniendo en vergüenza y restándole autoridad, dando la apariencia de que América estaba demasiado débil como para hacerse cargo de sí mismo y sus decisiones. Había sido una mala decisión.

-Lamento si interrumpo – sonó una vocecita desagradable en el recinto – pero creo que deberían retomar los temas de la agenda, en lugar de jugar a "yo soy el macho alfa"

-¡Tú no te metas Rusia! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! – le gritó Alfred a Iván, que era quien se había metido a la discusión.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HERMANO CERDO IDIOTA! – entró Bielorrusia a defender lo que consideraba suyo – ÉL TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE EXPRESAR LO QUE SE LE DÉ LA GANA CUANDO ESTÁS COMENZANDO TUS ESTÚPIDAS DISCUSIONES.

-Ah… Natalya, yo creo que puedo… - Iván intentó tranquilizar a su hermanita levantando su mano conciliador.

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que las damas defienden a los hombre que no pueden hablar por si mismos ¿eh Iván? – se burló el estadounidense, sin perder oportunidad de humillar al menos un poco a su rival.

-Al menos a él lo defienden – entró Venezuela, hablando con toda la sorna que podía– ¿qué hay de tí? La verdad es que todos te evitan ¡hasta tu hermano gemelo que ahora ya se buscó novio entre los que luchan por la libertad! ¡Te estás quedando solo Imperialista asqueroso!

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la estancia cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos, a la espera de ver la reacción del estadounidense ante la noticia. Todos con la misma avidez de novedad y morbo. Pocos eran los que estaban realmente preocupados por el americano. Uno tras otro, los diferentes países comenzaron a apagar el silencio con sus opiniones personales, alegando en defensa de la postura de Ludwing, otros en favor de Iván, y muchos más haciendo segunda a los reclamos de Venezuela, entre ellos Irán, Ecuador y Corea del Norte.

Pronto la sala se llenó de voces y la pesadilla de Ludwing se hizo realidad; todo era caos y así jamás podrían continuar. Alfred por su parte sólo se quedó ahí de pie. Por primera vez desde que las juntas de la ONU comenzaron, estaba en silencio, mirando hacia la nada en lugar de formar parte del escándalo. ¿Comprendía acaso que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usada en su contra? ¿O quizá era que aún se sentía enfermo? Como sea, todos estaban concentrados cada uno en sus propios asuntos, defendiéndose unos a otros, atacándose unos a otros, aprovechando el tiempo para comer, dormir o hablar por el móvil, manoseándose por debajo de las mesas, tomando fotografías de lo que ocurría…

Anarquía, esa era la palabra que definía lo que estaba pasando. Y Alfred respirando agitado mientras escuchaba los insultos hacia su persona, tomando asiento con la mirada perdida. A este punto sólo había una cosa por hacer, pero Alemania no se sentía con ganas de callarlos. Por primera vez, temió las consecuencias de una acción como esa, pues su plan inicial de mantener todo en calma, fue lo que desató la catástrofe. Afortunadamente había una persona que si se atrevería a intervenir, y ya se veía a punto de estallar.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó el británico levantándose de su lugar, ofendido - por esta pobre demostración de una clara falta de seriedad y ya que nadie está aquí para trabajar pero sí para insultarse unos a otros y enterarse de los asuntos íntimos de los demás, propongo que esta asamblea quede disuelta.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo, nadie dijo nada pero algunos, como Palestina e Israel, se dirigían miradas de odio mutuo.

Bien, ya que todos están de acuerdo, ¡Francia y yo nos retiramos! – tras lo cual, tomó del brazo a un confuso francés y salió enfurecido.

Alemania, se quedó dubitativo un momento y después habló en voz alta – sin Gran Bretaña, Francia y Alemania no se puede continuar. Esta Asamblea queda disuelta, todos hagan el favor de retirarse – y al terminar, reunió su orgullo y dignidad y se retiró con la cabeza en alto, pero sintiéndose responsable de todo aquello.

Fue directamente al sanitario, necesitaba mojarse la cara con agua fría y pensar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

-No fue tu culpa – escuchó una voz detrás de él – yo creo que hicieras lo que hicieras, de todos modos eso iba a pasar.

-¿Feliciano? – el alemán se dio vuelta y lo vio ahí de pie, con su sonrisa tonta de siempre. No era usual verlo hablar de esa manera tan seria. Seguramente tenía un aspecto terrible si es que Veneciano había abierto sus ojos y le había intentado levantar los ánimos de esa manera.

-Pero… ¡hay que levantarle el ánimo a América! ¡Podemos prepararle una cena con pasta! ¡Ve-ve! – había vuelto a ser él mismo de nuevo y ahora tiraba de la orilla de su traje para sacarlo del sanitario – volvamos a la sala de juntas ¡hay que ver si le gusta más con vegetales o a la bolognesa!

-Ja, ja – asintió en su idioma el germano acompañándolo de vuelta. Pensó que quizá invitarlo a comer sería un buen pretexto para pedirle una disculpa por comenzar una discusión en público con él y explicarle que sus intenciones eran las mejores. Se lo debía, ya que el apocalipsis se desató prácticamente por su causa.

-No creo que quiera vino, es más probable que prefiera una de esas bebidas gaseosas suyas – comentó al italiano una vez que estuvieron frente a la sala que habían abandonado unos minutos antes, luego de discutir los acompañamientos para la pasta.

Fue cuando el alemán abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena perturbadora - ¿Qué rayos? – preguntó sin aliento, totalmente escandalizado.

-Ve… - el italiano se quedó sin habla y el alemán reaccionó de inmediato y gritó para detener aquello.

-¡RUSIA! ¡SUÉLTALO Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERA ANTES DE QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!

La sala estaba vacía, todos se habían marchado. Todos excepto esos dos. Rusia tenía inmovilizado a Estados Unidos boca abajo sobre una de las mesas, con los pantalones y la ropa interior abajo y al parecer, en contra de la voluntad del otro y aprovechándose de que se encontraba enfermo, quería… ¿ser uno con él?

El ruso, con una sonrisa inocente, soltó al estadounidense y puso las manos arriba, en símbolo de rendición – pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo, América simplemente necesitaba un poco de afecto ¿no es así Alfred? – preguntó cínicamente al otro que con trabajo apoyó las manos sobre la superficie e incorporó levemente la cabeza, sin atreverse a hacer más movimientos, ya fuera por la vergüenza, o porque en verdad no podía.

-No lo repetiré Rusia, ¡aléjate de él y lárgate! – el germano avanzó hacia el ex soviético y se puso entre él y el americano, mientras que un temeroso Feliciano se ponía tras de su amigo y trataba de ayudar a América a acomodarse la ropa.

Iván sólo miró a la patética figura en la mesa y esbozando una sonrisa irónica salió de allí sin decir más. Claramente, eso no había terminado allí.

-Ve… América, ¿estás bien? – Italia del Norte hablaba bajito, como temiendo perturbar al rubio que con trabajo se acomodó la ropa y se puso de pie, haciendo acopio de la dignidad que le restaba, luego de que lo encontraran en tan penosa situación.

El americano sólo murmuró por lo bajo un asentimiento y luego de tomar sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos.

-Alfred, q-queríamos saber si te gustaría ir a comer algo, ejem… - Alemania no era precisamente un manojo de amabilidad, así que luego de ese embarazoso momento, le costaba trabajo dirigirse al joven de gafas – n-nosotros invitamos así que…

-No thanks – interrumpió el americano, firme, aunque con volumen más bajo de que costumbre. Y sin añadir más, se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta del salón de reuniones tras de sí, dejando al par de europeos aún algo aturdidos por lo ocurrido, afuera comenzando a llover torrencialmente.

* * *

><p>El inglés estaba aturdido, mirando el noticiero en la televisión de su habitación de hotel.<p>

Cuando se llevaban a cabo las juntas de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York, todos pasaban la noche en el mismo hotel, un lujoso complejo con cómodas habitaciones y servicios de todo tipo, entre los que destacaban el restaurante y el bar, que se encontraban en uno de los pisos más altos, y tenían una bella vista panorámica de la Ciudad.

Ese hotel había cambiado muchas veces y siempre fue el lugar a donde todos llegaban cuando visitaban por una u otra razón al rubio, casi desde principios de siglo. Prácticamente estaba hecho para alojarlos a todos, por lo que fue aumentando el número de habitaciones y el lujo de las mismas conforme fue pasando el tiempo y las Organizaciones Mundiales comenzaron a aparecer.

Por supuesto, para las personas comunes, era un hotel de lujo más que albergaba a grandes funcionarios y diplomáticos de todo el mundo, que había ido creciendo hasta ser el mejor en su categoría y el favorito de los más renombrados visitantes. La verdad era que había sido al revés: Alfred lo modernizaba cada vez más conforme a las necesidades de los diferentes representantes de las naciones de todo el mundo y siempre presumía de aquello.

Alfred… su pequeño hermanito. Aquél que más que un hermano, fue para la nación británica como un verdadero hijo, al cual quiso hacer a su manera, inculcándole todo lo que sabía y quien de buenas a primeras, se emancipó de su dirección y sus cuidados. América… su proyecto, su niño, por mucho tiempo su único motivo para ser más fuerte y luego el primero que lo abandonó, indiferente a sus sentimientos y el pasado que compartieron juntos. El pequeño ingrato que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el imperio reinante de este mundo, superando a todos los imperios anteriores a él, incluyendo al británico.

Detestaba esa idea, a veces se le hacía insoportable tener que secundar a quien una vez estuvo bajo su custodia, pero había también ciertas ocasiones en las que no podía evitar sentir un secreto orgullo por él. Porque a pesar de todo, parte de lo que hoy es América se lo debe a él, a Inglaterra, y se siente como el orgulloso hermano mayor del joven príncipe escandaloso.

Joven, inexperto y poderoso… mala combinación, dirían muchos, pero extrañamente a él le había funcionado. Porque en su corazón sólo deseaba el bien común y que todos fueran capaces de ser felices como lo era él mismo, porque con ingenuidad había intentado inculcar a todos su fórmula para la prosperidad con ese fin, porque con su expresión aniñada se había granjeado la confianza de muchos países, tanto los idealistas y jóvenes como él, como los más viejos y tradicionalistas hasta hacer que no hubiese lugar en el mundo sin, al menos, algo de influencia suya.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando todos cayeron en cuenta de que sus ideas no son más que eso: ideas. Todo es ideal en el mundo de Alfred F. Jones; todo es aventura y diversión y aprendizaje. Y la verdadera cuestión es que América es fuerte e inteligente, y para él todo es posible y sencillo, (incluso arrastrar con un solo brazo un auto a través de millas y millas de campo pedregoso sin sudar ni una onza), pero para otros no es así y se sienten traicionados, se sienten engañados y frustrados y el héroe cae del pedestal y ahora es odiado o, peor aún, temido.

Y lo peor es que Alfred no ha caído en cuenta de ello. Él cree que es el superhéroe del mundo, cuando la mayoría lo ven más bien como el supervillano a cual vencer, el tirano que hay que derrocar, el Imperio que debe caer para que la esclavitud a sus ideas y su influencia terminen.

Y a todo esto ¿qué significaba América para Inglaterra? No era un héroe, sino un niño que jugaba a serlo. No era un supervillano, sino un niño incomprendido. No era un monstruo, sino un niño que no era consciente de su propia fuerza o el alcance de sus decisiones apresuradas. Un príncipe caprichoso que vivía en un palacio de sueños y que fuera de él era odiado sin saberlo. Un niño, su niño… el tonto, tonto, tonto América.

Cualquiera que le escuchara hablar así de él podría pensar que el británico sentía por él un interés más profundo que el de un hermano; sin embargo eso jamás podría ser, no podía amarlo de otra forma que no fuera como su pequeño… y eso ya lo había comprobado.

Alfred ya le había besado una vez y sintió algo tibio nacer de su pecho cuando sintió esa inocencia y esa ternura robarle el aliento. Pero era eso, ternura, dulzura… la dulzura de su niño que arriesgó el pellejo para protegerlo. Muy distinto del calor y la pasión que un solo roce del francés despertaban en él. Porque Francis podía encenderlo de pasión de miles de formas: despertaba en él la pasión por pelear, por reír, por llorar, por discutir, por aprender, por crecer, por ganar, por presumir, por sentir… por amar y por vivir. Definitivamente eran sensaciones totalmente distintas y eso lo supo con claridad en ese momento.

Y quizá, si Alfred no lo hubiese besado, no habría comprendido la magnitud del amor que sentía por el francés. Y sin embargo jamás volvieron a hablar de ello, pensando Arthur que quizá sería bochornoso o molesto para su ex colonia. Alguna vez se lo comentó a Francis, pero ambos lo tomaron como una etapa de confusión y soledad por la que estaba pasando América. El galo no veía al americano como su rival porque era niño de ambos, un hijo en común, como Canadá y Seychelles. Además, pasado el tiempo, Alfred parecía haber desarrollado un afecto especial por su vecino del sur, México, con quien compartía una relación parecida a la que tenían Francia e Inglaterra mismos y eso parecía haber acabado con ese afecto confuso que Alfred sintió alguna vez por su ex tutor.

Era una lástima que México al final hubiese elegido a otra persona y aquello no hubiera funcionado, pero al menos Alfred entendía que había naciones más acordes para él en cuanto a edad e intereses y ya se enamoraría de alguien más, alguien que le quisiera por quien era, alguien con la disposición de hacer todo por él. Y todos continuaron con sus vidas… hasta ayer.

De algún modo, tanto el francés como el inglés habían notado el cambio en el ambiente de Nueva York y sabían que la ausencia de Alfred tenía una razón, más allá de algún dolor de estómago. Cuando escucharon lo de la relación entre Canadá y Cuba, ambos se miraron y sin necesidad de hablarse supieron que estaban de acuerdo en algo: América sabía de esa relación y le había molestado tanto que no había querido asistir a esa junta.

Esperaban que fueran celos de hermano o algo parecido, después de todo, el americano era así con quienes amaba: posesivo y celoso. Pero cuando ese día lo vieron llegar a la sala de juntas, notaron que la molestia de Alfred iba mucho más allá y nuevamente, sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo: América se había enamorado una vez más, esta vez de su gemelo… y no era correspondido.

Y cuando el caos se desató, tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida: simplemente levantarse y marcharse para desviar la atención hacia él y evitar que siguieran abrumando a Alfred y celebrando la fuerza con la que Alemania le había "puesto en su lugar". Ya más tarde podría presentarse en su casa y hablar con él, aunque ninguno lo quisiera y el orgullo de ambos se interpusiera. Arthur era, ante todo, el hermano mayor de América, y pasara lo que pasara quería estar con él y apoyarlo.

Llegó al hotel junto con Francis, e iban a tomarse un baño para ir juntos a ver al rubio norteamericano, cuando en la televisión comenzaron a dar noticias de última hora: en las Ciudades más importantes, las protestas por el nuevo gobierno americano, ultra conservador ocasionaron disturbios vandálicos en los edificios sedes del Gobierno. Inocentes y manifestantes heridos, calles destruidas, edificios quemados, paredes pintadas con grafiti, saqueos y detenidos por todas partes. Embajadas y otros edificios diplomáticos, así como instituciones de los Poderes de la Unión, sitiados por jóvenes que, aprovechando la lluvia y el descontento de las minorías y algunos grupos liberales, comenzaron a divertirse asaltando y destruyendo propiedad pública.

-¿Qué diantre está pasando? – se preguntó el inglés en voz alta, mientras el francés le subía el volumen al aparato.

-La gente está perdiendo el control… anarquía… eso está pasando – razonó el francés, mientras veía en los titulares del noticiero: Estados Unidos, víctima de actos vandálicos – lo he visto antes, las primeras decisiones de un gobierno nuevo causan descontento a los idealistas y las personas…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ya sé qué pasa! Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué? Esta clase de cosas sólo pasan cuando la nación se rebela por completo ante su gobierno nuevo y desea una revolución, pero Alfred parecía estar bien con lo que estaba pasando. La mayoría de las veces, la nación es neutral entre ambos y el desacuerdo no pasa de algunos disturbios focalizados y sólo nos causa dolor de cabeza que con el paso de los meses se va. En contadas ocasiones, nuestras mentes se fragmentan en dos personalidades y es cuando ocurren las guerras civiles. Esto es anarquía, es como si él no tuviera el control en absoluto, ni de su gente, ni de su gobierno.

-Seguramente está deprimido mon amour, no creo que tenga realmente el control de nada, es más, dudo que sepa lo que está sucediendo en su propia casa, por eso debemos…

Pero el francés no pudo terminar su frase. El teléfono móvil de Arthur comenzó a sonar y el británico contestó apresurado al ver que se trataba de su amigo Kiku Honda.

-Hello Kiku, this is Arthur – el francés solo podía ver cómo el rostro de su amado se contraía en una expresión de asombro, que luego se transformó en una de preocupación – but ¿how? – y el japonés parecía seguir dando detalles ¿acaso habían hecho algo contra el edificio de la ONU? ¿Le habría pasado algo a alguno de sus niños? – yeah, it's ok. Thank you. See you in about – miró el británico su reloj de pulso y quedó con el japonés – 15 minutes. Bye – colgó y se apresuró a tomar de nuevo su abrigo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó el francés tomando su abrigo también. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, si le incumbía a Arthur, le incumbía a él, no iba a dejar a su pareja sólo.

-Tenías razón, Alfred… él está mal, al parecer fue atacado y ahora mismo está en su casa, ¡vamos! – tomó el británico la tarjeta de la habitación y salió, siendo seguido a toda prisa por el galo.

* * *

><p>-No mames Kiku, ¿qué chingados le pasó? – el mexicano fue el primero en llegar, de la mano de la mujer que le había robado el corazón: Filipinas<p>

-Disculpe Mekishiko-san, Israel fue quien me lo explicó, de antemano le pido una sincera disculpa por no saber los detalles pero, tal como me explicó a grandes rasgos, vio cómo un muchacho estaba siendo asaltado por un grupo de jovencitos y lo golpearon para quitarle sus cosas. Le quitaron su cartera, su teléfono, su saco, ¡hasta los zapatos se llevaron! Israel iba a pasar a un lado e irse cuando vio que era Alfred y nos llamó a Mei y a mí para que fuéramos a buscarlo.

-¿Y a dónde se fue ese wey? – preguntó el mexicano mientras observaba a su vecino del norte inconsciente en su cama, con el rostro golpeado y algunas magulladuras en los brazos, que asomaban por encima de sus cobijas.

-Dijo que era urgente que volviera a su casa – contestó el japonés, poniendo luego un gesto de severidad – pienso que quizá estaba ocupado.

-O no quería verse involucrado… - Pedro torció el gesto y se pasó una mano por los cabellos – bueno, al menos no se trata de nada grave, pero ¿quiénes hicieron esto? ¿Fue algún otro territorio o qué? – no esperaba que el japonés lo supiera, pero quizá podrían sacar juntos alguna conjetura que les permitiera saber si alguno de los muchos países que estaban en contra del gringo, había hallado un modo de dejarlo así.

-No, al parecer, por como los asaltantes iban vestidos, era su propia gente, jovencitos rebeldes o algo por el estilo – Kiku no entendía cómo era que la juventud había cambiado tanto, ahora todos huían de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no había honor.

-Pero ¿qué no se supone que su gente lo conoce? Entonces ¿porque chingados le pegaron? – al mexicano no le cabía en la mente cómo es que, siendo los gringos tan malditamente "nacionalistas", habían tenido los… pantalones… para pegarle a su propia nación.

-No lo reconocieron, son muy jóvenes para conocerlo quizá, y más aún, no podemos saber si estaban bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia, así que no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pienso que debemos tomar las medidas…

-Si, si, si… las medidas necesarias – resopló el mexicano interrumpiendo a Kiku al conocer bien sus frases. No por nada llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos – pero aún tengo una duda... – Pedro miró al japonés, serio como pocas veces – se supone que todos nosotros somos como humanos normales: nos enfermamos y somos heridos como cualquier otro ser humano común; sin embargo, Alfred, mi compa' Iván e incluso el Luis son lo que se llama "súper humanos" ¿no? Tienen fuerza sobre humana, casi no se enferman y si les pegas no les duele a los muy cabrones… entonces ¿cómo es que un montón de chavitos rapazuelos dejó a este idiota como Santo Cristo?

-Es cierto – intervino la joven Philie – Alfred siempre ha estado lleno de vida, es mucho muy fuerte y no hay nación que pueda dejarlo así. Por eso, el que un montón de chicos lo hayan hecho es inconcebible ¡no me lo creo!

La chica miró largamente al americano. Alfred fue su tutor un tiempo y él y Pedro la rescataron de manos del mismo Kiku durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era como un hermano mayor muy lindo, al cual quería mucho, y quien la había influenciado, para bien, durante estos últimos años.

Era doloroso verle así, tendido en una cama herido y golpeado. Philie siempre pensó que nadie podría nunca con Alfred y por eso detestaba a Vietnam. Claro, además de los conflictos que tenía con ella ya desde antes, pero también la detestaba por haberlo lastimado, por haberlo fragmentado, por haber demostrado la debilidad de América. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera en aquélla época lo vio así. Nunca lo había visto así de golpeado, nunca lo había visto así de vulnerable… y lo peor es que tampoco había tenido un mal presentimiento tan terrible como este, ni aún en sus peores momentos.

Sentía que algo malo se avecinaba… y no estaba segura del por qué. Sólo podía sentir esa terrible opresión en el pecho.

El timbre sonó y la joven Taiwán acudió a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a varias naciones que, por una u otra razón, habían sido informadas: Inglaterra y Francia en primer lugar, quienes se habían encontrado con Canadá y Cuba en el camino a casa de América; Lituania, quien llegó preocupado por Alfred ante los disturbios que vio en la televisión; Alemania e Italia, a quienes Kiku informó por ser sus amigos y porque creyó que era importante, dado que eran miembros de la G-8, y finalmente Prusia, quien había llegado con Ludwing dos días antes a Nueva York y que, aunque ya no participaba en las juntas mundiales, a veces se daba el lujo de aprovechar el viaje para ir a ver lo último en computación y cine, después de todo, una nación jubilada merecía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, en especial tratándose de alguien tan grandioso como él.

Todos ingresaron en la casa, algunos más empapados que otros y vieron a la filipina, el mexicano y el japonés salir de la habitación de América - ¿cómo está? – preguntó antes que nadie Canadá.

Desde que comenzó su relación con Cuba, supo que las cosas serían complicadas. Sabía que los países de régimen comunista los despreciarían y que los de régimen capitalista los desdeñarían. Sabía bien que Alfred armaría un escándalo por eso y era por esa razón que lo había invitado a comer, antes de las juntas mundiales, con el fin de explicarle todo y no dar espectáculo en la sede de la ONU. Sin embargo, América no había podido asistir y para su desgracia, lo que deseaba evitar, había sucedido ese mismo día: todos buscando un buen pretexto para molestar a su hermano y para burlarse de su reacción.

Y no sabía qué era peor: si el hecho de que se hubiera armado un escándalo por su causa, o el hecho de que su gemelo no había pronunciado palabra luego de la revelación. En efecto, Alfred sólo mantuvo su mirada en la nada y tomó asiento, como tratando de autoprotegerse de algo terrible, como si un muro impenetrable se hubiese levantado entre él y el mundo entero.

Pocas veces lo había visto así. En todas esas ocasiones estuvo para él y eso se sobreentendía, pues en realidad no tenía nada más en la vida que a su gemelo y sus ex tutores y procuraba estar cuando ellos le necesitaran. Sabía bien que Alfred acudía siempre a él cuando algo le dolía o le preocupaba y conocía los más profundos secretos de su corazón. Canadá siempre listo para ofrecer a su hermano un hombro sobre el cual llorar, un abrazo, una palabra. Y sin embargo en esa ocasión, ni América se acercó a él para pedirle consuelo, ni él se lo ofreció.

Ahora su vida ya no era enteramente suya. Ahora sus decisiones debían incluir al alguien más: su pareja. Y por ese motivo, decidió no ofrecer más su apoyo, al menos no por el momento. Seguramente su hermano estaba tan furioso con él y tan desencajado que no podía ni procesar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Si, seguramente era eso y su mirada no era realmente de tristeza, sino de confusión, y seguramente lo que pasó en el estacionamiento de la ONU fue coincidencia. Porque si no fuera así, Matt no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-América-san está dormido, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que despierte – contestó un prudente Japón.

-Queremos verlo, al menos verlo… - la voz del canadiense comenzó fuerte y decidida para luego irse apagando hasta ser no más que un susurro.

-Kiku ¿quién le pegó? ¿Qué diablos le pasó a ese idiota? – Inglaterra estaba visiblemente más alterado. Aún no podía creer que alguien hubiera sido capaz de golpear seriamente a su hermanito. El francés le pasó suavemente una mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo, logrando que el británico volteara a verlo y abandonara el acento amenazador que su voz estaba tomando.

-Unos chavitos le pegaron, de esos que están pintarrajeando las paredes en todos lados y asaltando personas. Al parecer le quitaron sus cosas y lo dejaron ahí tirado – contestó el mexicano, con un resumen de lo que el japonés a su vez le había contado.

-Pero eso es imposible, ¡el Señor América es demasiado fuerte como para ser herido por humanos normales! No importa que sean muchos… ¡simplemente eso no puede ser! – Toris habló por su lado. Nunca había sabido de nadie que pudiera ponerle a ese chico la mano encima, ¡ni siquiera el Señor Rusia había podido hacerlo!

-Ve… puede que siga enfermo, ayer le dolía el estómago ¡y hoy que lo atacó Rusia se veía muy débil! – intervino el italiano hablando de más.

-¿Cómo que Rusia lo atacó? ¿CUÁNDO FUE ESO? – el inglés no lo podía creer ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que el maldito soviet había lastimado a Alfred? Su aura amenazante volvió y fue dirigida absolutamente a un asustado italiano.

-¡Ve! Lo siento, ¡lo siento! No quise…

-Mon amour, cálmate, seguramente no fue intención de Feli ocultarlo. Además nosotros… - el galo por su parte, intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su pareja.

-¡SILENCIO! – se impuso Ludwing, haciendo que los gritos y las quejas cesaran. Se pasó una mano por la cara y habló un poco más bajo – América está dormido y creo que la idea no es despertarlo – miró a Inglaterra directamente – te explicaré, cuando todos ya se habían ido, Italia y yo fuimos a ver si América seguía en la Sala de Juntas… yo quería compensarlo por lo que pasó en la reunión – recordó – y cuando entramos, uh… b-bueno e-ellos estaban… uh…

-Yes? – ante el titubeo, Arthur se puso algo impaciente.

-Bueno… ejem… - se aclaró la garganta nervioso – Rusia…

-Ve… Rusia atrapó sus dos manos y lo puso contra la mesa ¡Dijo que quería darle afecto a América! – concluyó Feliciano haciendo que a su amigo alemán se le coloreara el rostro de un intenso rojo… al igual que al inglés, cuando éste proceso la información.

-¿Vanya qué? – México también estaba impresionado, y ni qué decir de Lituania, quien comenzó a temblar de sólo imaginarse tal escena, obviamente mal interpretada en su totalidad por el italiano.

La sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio cuando todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que eso significaba… la cuestión era ¿había sido a la fuerza o consensuado? Pero nadie tuvo ocasión de hacer la pregunta, ya que un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Eh… disculpen, creo que es el mío… - un apenado cubano, se apartó un poco del grupo y contestó la llamada, ante la atenta mirada de Matthew – si, ¿diga?… - y al escuchar quiénes le llamaban, devolvió la mirada a su adorado canadiense con gesto preocupado y se dirigió a la cocina para tener más privacidad.

Ernesto se preciaba de ser congruente consigo mismo. Por décadas había luchado para mantenerse a pesar de los embargos y barreras que Estados Unidos había puesto para dificultarle la vida y sentía un profundo desprecio por la conducta pseudo imperialista del gordo norteamericano. Para él, el capitalismo era el mismísimo diablo y no quería nada con el gringo o con sus allegados.

Pasados los años, conoció a Canadá, gemelo de su enemigo declarado y quien, pensaba el cubano, no era sino la sombra de su hermano. Y sin embargo, el tiempo se encargó de desmentir aquello, y se dio cuenta del ser maravilloso y único que era Matt. Si, físicamente eran parecidos, y ello le había valido bastantes equivocaciones, (aunque a decir verdad, aprendió a distinguir entre ambos porque Matt a sus ojos se veía muy adorable, a diferencia del estadounidense), pero sus corazones eran absolutamente opuestos: uno egoísta y el otro compasivo, uno déspota y el otro dulce, uno irritante, el otro tranquilo, uno inestable, el otro apacible…

Y aprendió a amarlo y Matt le correspondió. Sabía que muchos se opondrían a ese afecto que nació entre ellos, comenzando por sus jefes, pero si iba a ser verdaderamente congruente, tenía que comenzar con su corazón… y su corazón estaba con el canadiense.

Poco a poco comenzó a tomar al gringo como lo que era realmente: un pobre idiota que a menudo no estaba muy consciente de las estupideces que hacía, y todo gracias a la dulzura con la que Matt veía a su hermano. Y ese día, ciertamente sintió una secreta satisfacción al enterarse de que alguien le había dado su merecido Alfred, pero de inmediato su corazón se encogió al ver la angustia pintada en los ojos violetas de la persona más importante en su vida y poco a poco, se convenció de que gozar con el dolor de alguien, por muy imbécil que sea, no está bien. Como quiera que fuera, era una Nación hermana y no le deseaba realmente ningún mal, sólo eran rencores añejos entre los dos, pero nada que en verdad le hiciera desearle la enfermedad o el dolor.

Fue así como accedió a ir con Canadá a ver a América y, aunque se sentía algo fuera de lugar entre tanto capitalista (exceptuando a su hermanito México que siempre le ha mostrado su apoyo, en las buenas y en las peores), se incluyó en la ola de preocupación que todos experimentaban.

Pronto terminó con su llamada y volvió de nuevo a la estancia, donde todos seguían intentando averiguar el motivo de todos aquéllos sucesos. Al llegar al lado de Matt, no pudo disimular su expresión sombría y, tomó la mano de su pareja.

-¿Ernesto? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado el candiense.

-Ejahm – se aclaró la garganta el cubano para llamar la atención de todos – hay… un par de problemas – suspiró – uno: debemos evacuar el área. El huracán que pasó hace unos días por mi casa, tocó tierra de Estados Unidos y con el frente frío actual se está convirtiendo en un Mega Huracán Gélido. Mi jefe me habló para que fuera a México y de ahí a casa. El super ciclón llegará a Nueva York pronto, de hecho, esta lluvia es parte de eso… - señaló con un gesto a la ventana más próxima – creo que los gringos lo llaman "Tormenta Perfecta", hubo una hace cuatro años, si no me equivoco.

-Kesesesese, esto va de mal en peor ¿eh? Suerte para ustedes que están con Ore-sama – comentó despreocupado el albino.

-Gilbert, no es momento para chistes malos – el gesto reprobatorio del alemán no se hizo esperar

-¡No era un chiste! Para una Tormenta Perfecta, un Soldado Perfecto ¿no lo crees West? ¡Kesesesesese! – si, su magnífica persona podría ayudar a evacuar ciudadanos inocentes y así el mocoso escandaloso de América le debería algo, no podía perder oportunidad de mostrar su grandiosidad y además ganar algo a cambio… ¡Gott! Era un genio.

-Cuba, ignora al megalomaniaco y sigue ¿cuál es el otro problema? – Arthur no era una persona especialmente paciente, y quería tener toda la información para saber con precisión qué hacer.

-Bueno… al parecer, se convocó a una reunión especial en mi casa, gracias a Venezuela…

-¿Reunión? Pero ¿sobre qué? Todos nosotros estamos aquí y no puede haber una junta sin los representantes principales de la Unión Europea o sin Ameriqué…

-Si se puede… -contestó el cubano – de hecho la idea es que ustedes no asistan. Los invitados fueron Irán, Irak, Afganistán, Siria, Palestina, Pakistán, Corea del Norte, Vietnam, Venezuela, Ecuador, Nicaragua y Bolivia, entre otros. Yo ya avisé que no llegaré a tiempo y que la hagan sin mí.

-Ah chinga! Pura pinche personalidad ¿eh? - el mexicano respiró hondo – y creo que todos sabemos quién convocó a la junta ¿verdad Neto?

-¿Adivinan? – el cubano sabía que no tenía que decirlo, era evidente.

-Rusia – pronunció con desdén el inglés – ese maldito soviet… ¿qué demonios está planeando?

-Pues lo que sea que quiera hacer, está invitando a sus amiguitos y creo que si hay una cosa que todos comparten, es el odio por el idiota gringo – el mexicano se llevaba con varios de ellos, y sin embargo no compartía el profundo desprecio por Alfred. Si, había veces en las que le caía como patada de mula en el hígado, pero a pesar de todo, era su vecino, su aliado… su amigo.

El hilo de ideas fue interrumpido cuando Gilbert encendió el televisor, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo - ¿Qué haces Gilbert? ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA VER LA TELEVISIÓN! – el germano estaba nervioso, no se tenía que ser un genio para entender que América estaba realmente en peligro ¡y todo había sucedido tan rápido! Y luego va su hermano y le hace pasar vergüenzas como aquélla.

-Al contrario West... – esbozó la ex nación una sonrisa de lado – creo que es el mejor momento para ver la televisión – y de inmediato sintonizó un noticiero internacional – si hay algo que aprendí siendo soldado, es que si te quieres enterar de las cosas, acudas a los medios de comunicación masivos, y la televisión es el mejor de ellos. Sólo así sabremos con precisión lo que está pasando.

_Se reúnen en Cuba los cancilleres y mandatarios de la Organización ALBA, en una junta extraordinaria a la cual también asistieron algunos mandatarios de Medio y Lejano Oriente, con el fin de establecer una serie de trabajos que favorezca el intercambio económico y cultural entre esta organización Suramericana y algunos otros Estados con embargos impuestos por el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. Por lo que se sabe, el mandatario de Rusia también acudió, pero en calidad de observador externo._

-Kesesesese… ¡observador externo mis salchichas!, ese tipo es la mente maestra detrás de todo ¡apuesto a que planean qué hacer contra América ahora que se encuentra vulnerable! Yo lo haría kesesesese – Gilbert guiñó el ojo a su hermanito, travieso, provocando que el alemán desviara la mirada molesto ¿por qué Gilbert tenía que ser tan directo siempre?

_En información local, la tormenta Rommie ha alcanzado la categoría de Tormenta perfecta y su superficie abarca la tercera parte del territorio estadounidense. Esta gigantesca masa de nubes de lluvia, avanzó a gran velocidad por el Océano Atlántico hasta que sus ráfagas tocaron tierra y su velocidad disminuyó a tan sólo 12 km. por hora._

_Los expertos afirman que existe la posibilidad de que el meteoro se quede estacionado en la costa e ingrese lentamente en territorio americano hasta que las corrientes más heladas del norte lo impacten y disminuyan su radio y velocidad._

_Se esperan vientos huracanados, ráfagas de viento gélido de hasta 270km por hora y nevadas en todo el territorio de la Costa Este. Siete Plantas Nucleares de la zona han sido apagadas por temor a un desastre._

_Se recomienda a la población evacuar la zona a otros estados o permanecer en sus hogares hasta que el meteoro haya disminuido su intensidad._

-Mein Gott… ¿cómo es que esto está pasando justo ahora? Es como si… - pero Ludwing no se atrevió a decirlo, particularmente por respeto a la familia de Alfred. Sin embargo, alguien terminó la frase por él.

-Como si el mundo quisiera que América desapareciera del mapa – Gilbert no tenía esa expresión burlona de siempre, sino que, por el contrario, veía las imágenes con gesto nostálgico, como si estas le recordaran un pasado que no era en absoluto agradable.

Esas palabras, helaron la sangre de más de uno en esa estancia, porque era cierto. Era la idea que rondaba por las mentes de todos, pero nadie se había atrevido a expresarla. Nuevamente, un silencio incómodo reinó en la estancia, de manera que sólo las voces del noticiero podían escucharse.

_Así es Jenny, las calles de Nueva York son, en estos momentos, tierra de nadie. La policía no se da abasto ante los constantes saqueos en las zonas comerciales más populares de la Ciudad. Desde que se emitió la alerta por huracán, miles de personas buscan cómo escapar de la zona, robando vehículos, de ser necesario y otros, en medio de las compras de pánico, han decidido simplemente tomar las cosas sin pagarlas y huir a encerrarse en sus hogares con sus familias._

_Jóvenes y adultos han capturado las calles donde reinan el caos y la incertidumbre. Algunos de ellos han aprovechado el pánico para saquear casas y cometer actos vandálicos como los que vimos esta tarde en Embajadas y edificios del Gobierno, así como en sedes diplomáticas como la misma Organización de las Naciones Unidas._

_Se reportan casos de asesinatos, asaltos y abusos sexuales aislados y destaca el caso de una madre que, desesperada, mató a sus tres hijos y luego se disparó a ella misma. Personas cercanas a las víctimas comentaron que la mujer sufrió de un severo ataque de pánico y que, pensando que todo lo acontecido este día eran avisos del fin del mundo, decidió quitarse la vida junto con sus pequeños. Y como ese, muchos más casos que quedan sin solución debido al completo estado de psicosis colectiva y anarquía en el que nos encontramos._

_Por el momento ese es mi reporte Jenny, regreso contigo al estudio._

_Gracias Michael. Y sobre el estado de paranoia de la población, hemos recibido reportes de disturbios en Washington, Nueva Jersey, Nevada y otros estados de la Costa Este del país, en los que se viven momentos de miedo y de violencia. _

_Cientos de personas saquean los comercios y han llegado reportes de que en algunas comunidades, literalmente se matan unos a otros para conseguir comida._

_Les recordamos a nuestros espectadores que es el momento de mantenernos unidos para salir adelante. Hacemos un llamado a la población en general para detener estos lamentables actos de anarquía y destrucción._

_Y en respuesta a estos hechos, el Presidente de la Unión Americana ha hecho un llamado para detener la violencia y en una declaración sin precedentes, admitió pensar que los actos de violencia cometidos durante las protestas de las minorías, sólo demuestran que las minorías son violentas. _

_Espera que todo vuelva a la normalidad en cuanto el meteoro Rommie haya abandonado territorio estadounidense y, adelanta, continuará con las reformas que tenía planeadas con respecto a los inmigrantes y sus familias y también las que tenían que ver con Educación de Calidad y temas de Seguridad fronteriza, Delincuencia, Salud y Vivienda._

_Y en otros asuntos, la Bolsa de Valores detuvo sus actividades por…_

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? – se escuchó la vocecita del canadiense – Alf no es así, ¿por qué su jefe dijo todo eso? ¿Por qué su gente está actuando así? Es como si de la noche a la mañana, todo por lo que mi hermano ha trabajado estuviera siendo destruido.

-No me extraña que hayan hecho protestas – comentó el mexicano – su pinche jefe es un… - pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, ya que Philie había tomado su mano. Su amada… haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por ella… la abrazó y suspiró en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Esto ya lo he visto antes – susurró Gilbert, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Francis – el Imperio reinante, que llegó a su máximo esplendor y a partir de allí comenzó el declive… y ahora…

-Shut up! – estalló el inglés – no digas estupideces, ¡Alfred no es ningún Imperio! Y mucho menos va a… just shut up, you bastard! – pero en su interior, sabía que las palabras de Gilbert no tenían nada de descabellado.

-Piénsenlo, todos los grandes Imperios han desaparecido por una mezcla de circunstancias. Llegan a su máxima extensión, que en el caso de América ha sido a nivel global y luego comienzan un descenso hasta que un desastre natural o problemas de política interna los acaban y finalmente, estando vulnerables, son atacados o dominados por alguien más. Le sucedió a Helena, la madre de Heracles, le sucedió a Rómulus, el abuelo Roma y también… - pero no pudo continuar, por que en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los ámbar de Feliciano – b-bueno… c-con Sacro Imperio Romano…

-No… no puedes comparar a Alfred con esos imperios, apenas está por alcanzar los 600 años y como Nación Libre apenas tiene poco más de 200. Los imperios perduran siglos y siglos… Alfred es sólo un país joven con muchos humos y que está pasando por una mala racha, ¡es todo! – Inglaterra seguía tratando de auto convencerse, no quería pensar en un final así para su niño.

-Sacro Imperio Romano vivió muchos siglos, pero siempre tuvo aspecto de niño, y aun así, él se fue y no volvió más – Italia del Norte intervino cabizbajo, recordando aquéllas promesas no cumplidas de antaño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el alemán.

-Los imperios caen más rápido de lo que ascienden, el problema es que América se convirtió en un imperio global demasiado rápido, es obvio que su caída sea mucho más veloz que la de otros en el pasado. Tiene todas las características, mantiene un poderío económico, político, militar, ideológico y cultural sobre muchas naciones fuera de su territorio. No se le da tributo, pero si se le pagan derechos de patente y todos tienen deudas con él. ¿Cuál es la sede de las Naciones Unidas? ¿Quién decide los movimientos de la OTAN y el Consejo de Seguridad? ¡Él es el centro del mundo! Y ahora mismo, mientras yace en esa cama, sus peores enemigos se ponen de acuerdo sobre cómo ultimarlo.

-¡No voy a permitirlo! O ¿crees que voy a permanecer sentado esperando a que vengan a masacrarlo?

-Anglaterre, no te alteres mon amour, Alfred nos tiene a todos nosotros, está claro que no está sólo, así que no es necesario que alces la voz, recuerda que él está descansando – Francis no sabía qué sentir. Sentía dolor por su pequeño, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo. Sólo hacía falta echarle un vistazo al noticiero para notarlo. También le carcomía la culpa cada vez que miraba a Feliciano, por eso evitaba voltear en su dirección y enfocarse en el presente, en lugar de rememorar una y otra vez cómo había aprovechado la debilidad de SIR para darle la estocada final.

Finalmente, se sentía celoso de la forma en la que Inglaterra hablaba de Alfred. Si no supiera que le amaba, pensaría que Arthur quería más a su ex colonia. Y aun sabiendo cómo le amaba, una parte de sí se sentía desplazado por el afecto paternal que el británico sentía por sus niños, en especial por América.

-Pero mirando lo que está pasando – intervino el japonés – disculpen, ¿puedo hablar? Pienso que aunque podamos protegerlo de ataques externos, América-san está siendo destruido por dentro. Perdonen, pero sólo es cuestión de mirar sus calles… - con un gesto vago, el japonésvolvió a señalar el televisor.

_Cientos de fanáticos religiosos se han congregado en lo alto de montañas y barrancos para dar, lo que ellos llaman "el paso". Increíblemente se lanzan al vacío esperando a que su alma se desprenda de su cuerpo y puedan ascender al cielo en lo que llaman "la Última Hora"._

_Y nos acaba de llegar un boletín urgente en el que nos informan, extraoficialmente, que dos de los Reactores Nucleares, ubicados cerca del Mississippi, sufrieron fallas en el sistema de enfriamiento. La causa es el desbordamiento del río ante las fuertes lluvias registradas en la zona._

_No tenemos más detalles, pero esperamos la confirmación oficial de esta información, la cual sólo tomaremos por el momento, como un rumor. Aun así, si se encuentra en las cercanías del lugar, le recomendamos que haga los preparativos pertinentes para evacuar la zona._

_En relación con esto, recordamos las más grandes catástrofes nucleares de la historia, entre las cuales destacan la de Fukushima en 2011 y la de Chernobyl…_

-América-san se está desintegrando por dentro… o perdonen, es así como lo veo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, lo primero que debemos hacer es ponerlo a salvo. No podemos saber qué tan fuerte estará la tormenta y además, si llegan Rusia y los demás, lo encontrarán aquí con demasiada facilidad – Ludwing trataba de ser razonable – pienso que deberíamos llevarlo a Canadá.

-No estoy de acuerdo, cualquiera sabría que su primera opción es Canadá, así que creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a mi casa, en calidad de refugiado. Soy un país neutral y si Rusia o alguien más intentan entrar en mi territorio a buscarlo, se meterán en líos y tendrán ustedes su pretexto para ponerles un alto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Pedro – comentó la chica filipina – yo creo que eso sería lo mejor, nadie esperaría que Alfred se fuera a refugiar con México.

-No podemos salir de aquí ya, es demasiado peligroso – comentó Gilbert – si salimos, no sólo lo pondremos en peligro a él, sino también a nosotros mismos. ¿No han visto cómo está allá afuera? No hay transportes, no hay caminos libres, no hay nada más que saqueos y balas perdidas. Si salimos con él a un ambiente así, lo destruirán de un disparo.

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! ¿Sólo nos sentaremos a ver cómo desaparece y ya? ¡Es absurdo! – Arthur estaba desesperado, parecía como si no hubiese salida alguna.

-Normalmente, Alfred sonreiría y nos diría que todo va a estar bien porque es un héroe – comentó Taiwán, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio – animaría a su gente y ayudaría a restaurar el orden. Normalmente una bala no le haría daño alguno, y tampoco Rusia.

Todos se quedaron quietos, mirando a la oriental por un momento, como tratando de entrever el mensaje que ella les estaba transmitiendo.

-¿No lo ven? Necesitamos averiguar por qué Alfred no es el de siempre. Está inconsciente porque lo golpearon, pero normalmente, nadie podría hacerle ese daño, él ya estaba débil desde antes – y señaló a Italia y Alemania – incluso ellos dijeron que Rusia lo había inmovilizado, antes de que lo asaltaran y, disculpen, pero yo lo vi muy raro desde que entró a la Junta.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, especialmente un par de rubios que creían saber la razón de su malestar.

-Quizá ese dolor de estómago… ¿estará Alfred indispuesto por algo? Su gobierno quizá – Toris intentó hallar la respuesta, con algo de inseguridad.

-No hay tal dolor de estómago – intervino Francis – en realidad sólo fue un pretexto para no asistir a la reunión, o al menos es lo que Arthur y yo creemos.

-Yo… t-también pienso lo mismo. No han sido muchas las veces en las que lo he visto así, pero sí sé en qué ocasiones… ejem… s-se comporta de esa manera – México habló, aclarándose un poco la garganta. Al parecer era de los pocos que entendía el proceder del gringo, y eso, en cualquier otro momento le hubiera enorgullecido, pero en este momento en particular, sólo resultaba incómodo y bochornoso.

-Es posible que Amerique esté… uhm… - el galo miró a Matt con expresión de culpa en el rostro. Lo que menos deseaba era poner en ese predicamento a su petit Canadá – decepcionado, sentimentalmente hablando…

Y el canadiense no necesitó más para comprender. Después de todo ya se lo había imaginado, sólo que no había querido verlo. Su querido hermano… su adorado y dulce hermano. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese corresponder a sus sentimientos! Y sin embargo se había enamorado de la alegría, el calor y la dulzura de Ernesto. A Alfred no podía verlo más que como a un hermano.

-E-entonces era por eso, por eso se comportaba así y por eso se veía enfermo – Toris preguntó con inseguridad – el Señor América se enamoró del joven Canadá…

Para Toris todo era posible con Alfred, puesto que ciertamente su corazón era tan amable que caía con suma facilidad en el enamoramiento. Y tal como sucede cuando un niño es decepcionado, Alfred solía perder la confianza en sí mismo y en el mundo cuando algo no salía como él esperaba. Pero con todo, siempre se las había arreglado para salir del paso y nunca se quedaba estancado, siempre estaba en movimiento, buscando afecto, buscando aprobación, buscando aventura.

¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?

-Pareciera como si la gente hubiese perdido la voluntad de vivir – reflexionó Kiku – todos esos suicidios masivos, toda esa gente atacando a otras personas…

-Como si él mismo no quisiera seguir existiendo… - continuó la idea Mei.

-Rubbish! Alfred será un idiota, pero lo que le caracteriza es precisamente su capacidad para sanar y seguir adelante con la frente en alto. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible que no quisiera seguir existiendo? Además, un imperio no tiene por qué desaparecer. Ahí tienen al Imperio Ruso, y al Imperio Británico… i-incluso el Imperio Español… - hizo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar al Spaniard – quizá tengas razón, y Alfred sea un imperio, pero no por ello tiene que desaparecer, ¡nosotros pese a todo seguimos con vida!

-Ahí te equivocas en algo: todos nosotros fuimos pequeños imperios en una época donde estaba de moda gobernar en otros continentes y conquistar terriorios – Gilbert se apresuró a corregir al inglés - el segundo Reich alemán, por ejemplo, el Imperio Japonés, y si no me equivoco también existió el Imperio Mexicano ¿no? Grandes extensiones de territorio en una época donde la palabra "Imperio" se usaba como antes de eso se utilizaba "Reino" y ahora preferimos usar "Repúlica", nada del otro mundo. En cambio, en estos momentos no hay nadie lo bastante fuerte como para cuestionar al niño escandaloso – y miró a Ludwing de soslayo – quizá sólo Rusia, controlando al bloque anti-América y West, quien lidera la Unión Europea.

-¿Yo? Pero no quiero quitarle su papel, no quiero inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los demás y mucho menos deseo lastimarlo para imponerme…

-Y sin embargo lo confrontaste en la junta, o eso fue lo que escuché ¿o no bruder? – la ex nación suspiró – en fin, si hay algo que la historia nos enseña sobre Imperios, es que a todos les llega su fin tarde o temprano y entre más grandes son, menos huellas quedan de ellos en el mundo, a no ser por sus herederos – detuvo la mirada en Feliciano, cerrando sus ojos carmín para enfatizar sus palabras – por último, a toda caída de un gran imperio, le sucede el florecimiento de uno nuevo… y si no me equivoco, Rusia quiere ser ese nuevo Emperador del Mundo. Después de todo, esa siempre ha sido su intención ¿no? Ser uno con el mundo entero, ¿y qué mejor forma que derrocando al rey actual haciéndolo desaparecer?

-Pues no tendrá ocasión de hacerlo… haré que Alfred se levante ahora mismo y vuelva a ser el de antes, así tenga que romperle la cara – el inglés se encaminó a la habitación del americano, pero fue detenido por su pareja – ¿Francis?

-No es el mismo Alfred de siempre mon amour, si lo golpeas podrías lastimarlo, si lo insultas, podrías empeorar las cosas. No podemos simplemente entrar ahí, despertarlo y exigirle que sea el mismo de siempre. Si su deseo de desaparecer es real, debemos encontrar la forma de hacer que deje de desear morir – no iba a permitir que otro niño desapareciera, no en especial éste que también era su niño. Francia haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a esa nación.

-Pero piénsenlo bien, hay muchos ejemplos de naciones desaparecidas: las que siguen existiendo, pero se cambiaron el nombre – comenzó a enumerar el mexicano – las que desaparecen sin dejar rastro, pero dejan herederos… el gringo no tiene más familia que nosotros, así que eso no es posible, no hay nadie que pueda heredar su territorio, tiene que ser él quien lo represente – y continuó – también están las naciones que debieron haber desaparecido y aún siguen aquí ¿es el deseo de su gente o el deseo de la representación misma? Por último, las naciones que dejaron de existir y volvieron a nacer… - a este punto, todos menos Ludwing sabían a qué se estaban refiriendo - ¿de qué depende algo como eso?

-Ve… yo creo que para que un Imperio no desaparezca – intervino Feliciano con un aire nostálgico y más serio que de costumbre– necesita sentir que hay alguien que desea su existencia, alguien que le esperará a pesar de todo y por encima de todo. Sólo así, aun perdiendo incluso su identidad y la vida misma, su consciencia sobrevivirá y será capaz de seguir adelante, aunque sea como una nación nueva.

-Pero nosotros deseamos la existencia de Alfred – intervino el inglés – ¿no es eso suficiente? Sí, es verdad que sus sentimientos románticos no son correspondidos, pero habemos muchos aquí que no deseamos que desaparezca, ¡no se acaba el mundo por un amor no correspondido!

-Bueno, al parecer América no comparte esa opinión – contestó Gilbert – además eso es fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes a alguien – le miró directamente, acercándose a él hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro – ahora, contéstame algo: si, digamos, Francis estuviera en las mismas condiciones que él y te dieran a elegir a uno de los dos, honestamente ¿a quién salvarías? ¿Al lado de quien estarías? ¿Qué mano sostendrías? Todos sabemos que quieres mucho a tu ex colonia pero no te engañes, no es eso lo que se necesita ahora, al menos no es eso lo que él necesita ahora.

Y continuó – mírennos, todos en pares. Todos hemos encontrado a alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien compartir nuestra… eternidad.

Y entonces, Cuba dio su opinión – pero he visto como a veces las naciones son capaces de sobrevivir por el amor de su gente, son ellos quienes desean su existencia y la identidad nacional es lo que más veneran, ¿acaso no es así la gente en América? ¿No todos enloquecen por el maldito sueño americano?

La verdad es que en estos momentos – Matthiew contestó a las interrogantes – la mayoría de la gente que se siente de Estados Unidos por que nació o creció allí, en realidad tiene origen en otras naciones y no pueden olvidar sus raíces. Es verdad que a veces se enorgullecen de vivir en este territorio, pero cuando hay guerras reniegan de él, y lo peor de todo es que recientemente, Alfred sólo ha visto como se destruyen unos a otros.

Y México completó la idea – la gente en Estados Unidos ha comenzado a mirar demasiado las diferencias y eso ha creado divisiones... no me extraña que cada día haya gente de color muriendo a manos de grupos neonazis, o adolescentes matando a todos sus compañeros y profesores en un arranque de soledad y desesperación y deseo de venganza por abusos. Hay demasiados crímenes de odio y eso todos lo sabemos, y ahora que esto está sucediendo, mírenlos – señaló el televisor - intentando sobrevivir a costa de los demás... esto es lo peor... se están destrozando unos a otros casi sin motivo, en lugar de apoyarse.

Finalmente, Prusia habló de nuevo – si Ore-sama ha sobrevivido, aún sin territorio, es gracias a que hay alguien que sé que es para mí, alguien que sé que no encontrará consuelo si llego a faltar, alguien que me completa y para quien soy importante. Sí, es cierto, es importante para mi grandiosa persona el que West me de alojamiento y que haya humanos que aún piensen en mi maravillosa existencia, pero básicamente, es esa persona la que me hace dar gracias cada día por existir. Y seamos sinceros, América no tiene eso.

-No, es mucho peor que eso… - comentó el mexicano – el gringo idiota ha estado buscando una compañía y jamás ha sido correspondido. Una y otra vez le han… - hizo un silencio repentino y suspiró - ejem le hemos… - se aclaró la garganta – confirmado la idea de que no hay nadie que desee estar con él y todos hemos encontrado a nuestras otras mitades lejos de él.

-¿Crees que sea eso Pedro? ¿Crees que finalmente Alfred se dio cuenta de que no hay realmente nadie con quien pueda compartir su eternidad y por eso está así? – Filipinas captó de inmediato la idea. Eso sonaba más como Alfred. Nunca había reparado en ello hasta ahora y finalmente la verdad le había golpeado más fuerte que cualquier tsunami.

-Si es así, entonces lo que necesitamos es demostrarle que hay quienes se preocupan por él y desean su existencia y bueno – sonrió el inglés – quizá ayudarle un poco a buscar ¡seguramente habrá algún país o territorio a quien le guste! ¿O no?

-Arthur – lo abrazó el francés – no es tan simple como eso. Alfred es especial y sabes que nunca aceptaría ayuda de ese tipo. Además… no sabes si a quien elijas le va a gustar a él.

-Y tampoco es como si muchos hicieran fila, la verdad – acotó Cuba – de hecho la mayoría de los países asiáticos, latinoamericanos y africanos lo desdeñan bastante, en Medio Oriente no lo pueden ni ver y no creo que haya alguien en Oceanía o en Europa que le tome en serio. Siendo realistas, creo que las únicas personas en este mundo que lo soportan son quienes están aquí, y creo que todos tienen pareja ya ¿no es cierto?

Matthiew miró con reproche a Ernesto y soltó su mano enojado, haciendo que el cubano protestara - ¿qué? Es la verdad osito, ¡no soy yo quien lo dice! ¿Han escuchado cómo hablan de él en los pasillos o en las juntas regionales? América Latina ya ni lo quiere en la OEA y por eso hizo sus Congresos del Río, sólo de latinos, y planean invitarte de observador sólo a ti Matt.

-Ya, no te enojes con el rastas mi Mateo, es la neta, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, y la verdad no estamos para engañarnos con tarugadas, debemos actuar sobre bases firmes – el mexicano, conciliador, le dio unas palmaditas a Canadá en la espalda.

-Sigo pensando que debemos salir de aquí con él – propuso Ludwing – Pedro, ¿y si le pides a tu jefe que te saque de aquí? Podrían transportarte junto con América y algunos de nosotros hasta a Texas o Arizona y ya de allá buscamos otro transporte o que nos espere alguien para cruzar a tu casa.

El alemán, hablaba con seguridad y autoridad – por otro lado, Cos… uhm… Ca-Canadá… si tu jefe hace lo mismo, podría sacar a quienes faltemos de aquí, así podemos dar una pista falsa y aprovechamos para salir todos. ¿Es eso posible? De ser así necesitamos hacer las llamadas cuanto antes y preparar a América para que salga. También debemos seguir mirando las noticias para saber cómo va la tormenta y averiguar qué rutas tomar. Tenemos tres posibilidades: salir ahora mismo, salir en cuanto termine de pasar o salir cuando esté pasando por aquí el ojo del huracán.

Todos lo miraron, con diferentes grados de extrañeza. Feliciano le miró penetrantemente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y sonrió con dulzura, para después volver a su expresión de siempre, la que tenía antes de que empezaran a hablar sobre imperios antiguos y el pasado - ¡Como usted diga Capitán! – se levantó y poniéndose derecho se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, como un soldado.

Gilbert sonrió y tomando el mando comenzó a cambiarle al televisor para ver si había más información en otro canal.

-Je… ya oyeron – sonrió el inglés – yo iré a ver a Alfred junto con Francis, ¿quién más nos acompaña?

-Si no le molesta, Mei y yo podemos ir con ustedes Iggirisu-san – el japonés tomó la mano de su pareja y caminó delante de ambos rubios, que se detuvieron un segundo.

-Todo estará bien mon petit lapin – pronunció el francés entrelazando sus dedos con los de su conejito y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Luego de ello, lo jaló por el pasillo para ir a ver al americano.

-Pilar, no seas malita mi cielo, tráete lo que encuentres en el refri' mientras hago la llamada ¿no? Me ando muriendo de hambre – y la filipina le dio un beso cortito a su mexicano y se marchó, esperando poder encontrar algo para ese quisquilloso paladar.

El canadiense suspiró, quería ver a su brother, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría él si lo viera, así que no se ofreció a ir, pero si sacó su móvil para hablarle a su jefe. El cubano besó su frente y tomando con los dedos la barbilla del rubio, le sonrió, hasta obtener una sonrisa igual del otro.

Toris acompañó a Filipinas a la cocina, aprovecharía para traer junto con ella suficiente comida para todos. Seguramente nadie había comido nada desde que la junta en la ONU, hacía ya horas, había terminado.

-¡Me lleva la chingada! No tengo señal… - exclamó de repente el mexicano, luego de algunos minutos intentando llamar – segurito es la puta Tormenta, y ahora ¿qué chingados vamos a hacer?

-Lo mismo para mí, no puedo contactar a mi jefe, no tengo señal… - el canadiense miró al alemán como buscando una respuesta o una nueva orden. Al parecer, Alemania, sin proponérselo, en este momento era la cabeza de la operación.

-Si no hay manera, entonces lo que debemos hacer es resguardar este lugar hasta que podamos salir… ¡Italia! Ve a avisarle a Lituania que racione la comida, probablemente no podremos salir en al menos un par de días.

-¡Sí Capitán! – el italiano, que había estado mirando el televisor con Gilbert, se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina.

-Gilbert, si ves algo importante nos avisas, los demás, iremos a buscar tablas para cubrir las ventanas, linternas y pilas. Lo que encuentren que pueda servir, incluyendo comida en conserva, avísenme… México y Canadá, revisen sus teléfonos constantemente por si hay algo de señal. Vamos al sótano y las bodegas de América ¿conocen bien su casa?

-Yes, sure – contestó bajito el canadiense.

-Si, no hay pex – el mexicano asintió igual, mientras veía a su mujer llegar con un plato de emparedados.

-Hay bastante comida, tengan, llévense esto y cómanlo, cuando regresen comen más.

-Danke Filipinas, por favor, ve con Arthur e infórmale lo que pasó y busquen cobijas, tablas, un radio, pilas y todo lo que se necesita para una contingencia en la habitación de Alfred, nos vemos aquí en diez minutos, independientemente de lo que encontremos o no.

-Ok – asintió la chica y se fue a la habitación de su ex tutor Alfred.

-Los demás, vamos… México, tú vas conmigo; Canadá, tú guía a Cuba.

Pasados los minutos, se encontraban todos en la sala mirando las noticias. Ya la casa estaba asegurada y Filipinas se había quedado cuidando de Alfred, quien parecía enfermo, con fiebre y escalofríos.

Philie lo miró, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho. Aquélla corazonada no la había abandonado y mirándolo allí, débil y atormentado sintió ganas de llorar.

-Alfred… hermanito… - lo miró quejarse entre sueños y de pronto, como si fuera una ilusión, los dedos del americano comenzaron a ponerse transparentes. De inmediato la chica se talló los ojos y se acercó para examinar las manos de su ex tutor, cuando, sin lugar a dudas, fue testigo del mismo fenómeno. Asustada, comenzó a llamar a voces corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Pedro! ¡England! ¡Alfred está mal! ¡Vengan pronto por favor! – corrió la chica sin saber que ellos en ese momento lidiaban con algo más.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO? ¡LÁRGATE O NO RESPONDO! – Inglaterra estaba al frente de todos, con Francis a su lado y detrás, cubriendo el pasillo, todos mirando con distintos grados de miedo y desprecio al recién llegado.

-¡Pilar! ¡Regresa al cuarto! ¡YA! – le ordenó a la chica el mexicano, poniéndose en guardia frente a su "compadre".

-Pero si sólo vine a hacerle una pequeña visita, no es para que se pongan así ¿da? – el ruso, apretó la toma de agua que llevaba con él en su gabardina y miró por encima de todos a la filipina – oye ¿dijiste algo sobre Amériku? ¿Sigue con dolor de estómago? ¿eh? – su voz melosa sonaba aterradora, más cuando la acompañaba de esa tétrica sonrisa.

-Por favor, ¡Váyase de aquí! Alfred está desapareciendo… ¿Qué más quiere de él? – la chica sollozó mirando con rencor al soviético, quien cambió su expresión por una más seria y neutral.

-Si das un paso más, lo tomaremos como una afrenta y responderemos ¿escuchaste? ¡Así que márchate de aquí Rusia! – Francia estaba en shock por lo que había dicho la chica, pero aún con ello, debía proteger como pudiera a sus pequeños. No iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a América o a Canadá.

-Hey… ¿entonces no van a moverse? Qué pena porque… - y sin moverse ni un centímetro, dejó que una espantosa ráfaga de viento helado se colara por la puerta que rompió… el General Invierno estaba a su espalda - definitivamente, no me iré de aquí sin ver a Amériku.

Luego de eso, todo lo que supieron los presentes era que todo estaba cubierto de nieve y afuera, el ensordecedor ruido de un helicóptero militar se dejó escuchar.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero espero que con este cap se compense la espera. La siguiente entrega no tardará tanto y será el final... ¿Caerá definitivamente el Imperio? ¿Me regalarán al menos un Review por esta... cosa? xDDDDD _

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro y ahmm... eso y sha XDDDDD_


	3. Cenizas: el poderoso Imperio de Hielo

**Capítulo 3: Cenizas, el poderoso Imperio de Hielo**

* * *

><p><em>-¡MUERE! POR FAVOR ¡YA DESAPARECE! – el jovencito clavó su espada en el pecho del inconsciente oriental, haciendo que éste se desintegrara en miles de luces que se dispersaron y luego fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.<em>

_-Snif… snif… - un llanto detrás de él, en un rincón; y él volteó para toparse con un pequeño, que le miraba aterrorizado. La viva imagen de su viejo carcelero, la viva imagen del imperio que acababa de asesinar._

_Cambió la posición de la espada a una ofensiva y amenazó al chiquillo – lárgate ¿da?, ¿o acaso quieres desaparecer también? – le miró fieramente, provocando que el niño negara con energía y saliera corriendo de aquél lugar, dando traspiés en el camino. _

_El nuevo Mongolia… sólo el tiempo diría si se arrepentiría de la decisión de dejarlo vivir. Por el momento, soltó su espada y se sentó a llorar por su nueva libertad… manchando de sangre el suelo del castillo que ahora volvía a pertenecerle._

* * *

><p>No importaba la resistencia, tenía que cumplir con su destino. Debía abatir a todas las naciones que se interponían entre él y su objetivo. Pronto todos estaban en el suelo, comenzando por Alemania, el más fuerte, a quien tuvo que contener con energía y continuando con Francia e Inglaterra, que eran básicamente el dúo perfecto al momento de luchar. Ráfagas de hielo entraban por la puerta, rasguñando la piel de los protectores de América, haciendo más lentos sus movimientos.<p>

El General Invierno siempre fue su mejor arma. A diferencia de los otros países, él si estaba acostumbrado a pelear entre hielo, y sus movimientos eran veloces y letales. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a las tormentas en la Siberia Oriental, miraban a través de las ráfagas como si fueran escudos de cristal fino.

Toris, Mei, Kiku… caídos bajo el peso de su toma de agua sin gran dificultad. Todos con valor y fuerza, defendían a sus seres queridos pero, a pesar de todo, eso no significaba gran cosa cuando se tenía la fuerza descomunal de la que hacía gala Rusia.

Canadá dio batalla: él también conocía al General, pero sus movimientos eran lentos e ingenuos – hey Canadá ¿qué se siente ser el culpable de la muerte de tu hermano? – eso había sido suficiente para destrozar toda resistencia del rubio canadiense, quien pronto fue a dar al mismo lugar que sus tutores.

Luego llegaron los más complicados: Cuba y México. Eran sus amigos, eran sus compañeros y de los pocos que lo trataban como una persona normal, y con todo, debía derrotarlos para alcanzar a su objetivo. Cuba se lanzó contra él, furioso de la manera en la que había neutralizado a Matthiew, México protegía con todas sus fuerzas a su amada y la combinación fue algo poderoso, pero al final, con algo de ayuda del General, logró abatirlos. Iván cerró los ojos al golpearlos y no quiso escuchar sus cuerpos caer al suelo.

Finalmente, la última barrera: Filipinas. La tomó del cabello e iba a obligarla a hincarse en el suelo, cuando recibió de ella un puñetazo. Dolió poco, como el piquete de un insecto, pero aun así fue lo bastante molesto como para hacer que se enfureciera y, decidido a no tener piedad, dejó que el General le diera un gélido abrazo, haciéndola gritar de frío, para luego desplomarse inconsciente.

Y eso era todo… caminó pues hacia su destino: el lecho de muerte de América, donde según la chica de rasgos orientales, yacía su rival a punto de desaparecer. Pronto eso se haría realidad, y lo sabía porque había información que nadie tenía… y él la usaría para actuar rápido y conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

><p><em>Mis manos, siempre fueron demasiado fuertes…<em>

-¡KYAAAAAAA! – una mujer gritaba de dolor sintiendo sus huesos quebrarse uno a uno bajo el firme agarre del joven eslavo.

-No llores ¿da? Por favor no llores… sólo quiero… - y el jovencito ya no podía detenerse, en esa ola de excitación en la que se encontraba inmerso, siguió embistiendo hasta llegar al clímax… - ¿lo ves? No pasa nada… sólo…

Pero nadie le respondió, pues estaba solo en esa habitación …solo y con las manos llenas de sangre.

* * *

><p>Lo vio desde el pasillo. La puerta abierta le permitió ver cómo el rubio se revolvía entre las sábanas y temblaba como de frío, apretando los dientes y estrujando la cobija con la que estaba cubierto. Su rostro estaba herido, sus brazos moreteados, pero lo más llamativo, era cómo sus dedos se ponían transparentes por momentos. Nunca vio algo así: una nación desapareciendo lentamente. Siempre que vio un país desaparecer, lo había visto transformarse en miles de luces al darles el tiro de gracia.<p>

Ingresó en la habitación, mirando el cuerpo del jovencito allí… y pensar que una noche antes había hecho suyo ese cuerpo en ese mismo lecho…

-Kesesesese… me pregunto qué sería más provechoso: destruirlo a él y quedarme con su territorio, destruirlos a ambos y quedarme con sus territorios, o ser buen tipo y esperar a ver si América reconocerá lo grandioso que soy en cuanto despierte si llego a salvarlo de tí…

El eslavo sonrió, mirando de reojo al albino que le tenía encañonado – ya me preguntaba dónde te habías metido, Gilbert. Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a tus preguntas ¿da?

-¡Kesesesesese! – rió el de ojos escarlatas – seh… lo sé, simplemente no puedo dejar de ser tan awesome – y con firmeza, le quitó el seguro a su arma y habló con seriedad y fuerza – ahora, lárgate antes de que te vuele los sesos, si me haces el grandísimo favor.

-Uhm… hay un pequeño problema con eso, ¿sabes? Es cierto que es muy loable de parte de todos intentar salvarlo, pero hay algo que no saben… quizá si te digo de qué se trata lo reconsideres, en especial por tu hermanito.

-Prusia tembló ligeramente al escuchar al ruso hablar sobre su West y dudó por unos segundos antes de volver a sostener su arma con firmeza – ¡habla! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-América quiere desaparecer… sin importar la pasión con la que lo defienden, América está decidido a desaparecer y nada lo detendrá si él no lo permite.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos genio! Todos llegamos a esa conclusión y si no tienes nada más que aportar, creo que…

-¿Me dejas terminar? No tenemos tiempo para que juegues a ser protagonista de una mala película de guerra Gilbert – el ex soviético miró directamente a los ojos al germano mayor y fraseó lo mejor que pudo – eres el único que queda de pie y hay un helicóptero grande afuera. No sé tú, pero ver desaparecer una nación es un gran espectáculo, siempre y cuando no estés hospedado en dicho territorio con un montón de idiotas como tú a punto de ser destrozados por la energía nuclear.

El albino, miró a Rusia con sus escarlatas ojos desorbitados y sin más premura, bajó a la sala a buscar a su _bruder_ y a los demás. Si el idiota de Iván tenía razón, estaban a punto de ser incinerados y, para ser francos, no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si era verdad o mentira.

Aunque si era verdad, eso quería decir que la orden estaba dada y que venían ya los aviones con bombas atómicas desde la lejana Rusia… o desde cualquiera de los países con los que tuvo la junta hacía ya algunas horas, aquéllas naciones que querían ver muerto a América.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca un abrazo fue tan temido como el de Rusia<em>

-No te preocupes, nada pasará si te portas bien ¿da? – le dijo a la prostituta que se retorcía aterrada, intentando zafarse de las manos de ese monstruo.

_Y el final siempre fue el mismo… mis ansias más primitivas, saciadas a cambio de la vida de un inocente. Ese era mi suplicio; ese era mi castigo seguramente, por haber asesinado a mi tutor: permanecer en soledad, ser el monstruo más temido, no poder disfrutar del calor de un abrazo, ni siquiera de otros como yo, quienes a pesar de ser naciones, son tan frágiles como los humanos normales. _

_Y me resigné a cumplir mi papel de demonio, y me acostumbré a los gritos y la sangre. Y sin embargo…_

-Así que… ¿eres el niño de Inglaterra? – preguntó curioso el Imperio Ruso al chiquillo al que Arthur había llevado ese día. Todos estaban ahí para llegar a un acuerdo sobre territorios, y algunos habían llevado a sus pequeñas colonias, a las que ya había tenido ocasión de aterrorizar con palabras crueles. Sólo quedaba ese mocoso, claramente consentido por su tutor, puesto que miraba alrededor todo, pero no hablaba con nadie.

-Yes Sir!, I'am – contestó alegre. Quizá sería buena idea borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de ese lindo rostro angelical. Iván colocó su mano en la cabeza del pequeño; cualquiera que le viese podría decir que acariciaba esos dorados cabellos, sin saber que un solo apretón de su mano bastaba para hacer crujir cráneos y hacer llorar mocosos consentidos. Pero no se imaginaba que…

-¡Hahahahahahaha!, aprietas fuerte ¡England no puede apretar tan fuerte! ¿Cómo te llamas? – siguió tan sonriente como hasta hacía unos momentos, ante la mirada atónita del siberiano. Acaso ¿no le dolía?

Finalmente, luego de aplicar cada vez más y más fuerza y que el mocoso ese no menguara en su sonrisa idiota, sonrió a su vez complacido… - soy el Imperio Ruso… espero que cuando seas más grande podamos ser buenos amigos…

-¿Really? Oh! ¡Me encantaría! No tengo muchos amigos ¿sabe? – esa sonrisa haciéndose más y más amplia.

-Qué pena – contestó con falsa tristeza – porque me gustaría mucho tener más… _contacto_ contigo en el futuro. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, llámame ¿da?

-¿Qué haces aquí Alfred? – Inglaterra no se fiaba de nadie allí y de inmediato, sin dejar de retar a Iván con la mirada, tomó de la mano a su pequeño, y se lo llevó lejos.

-Good bye Mr. Russian Empire! – se despidió el mocoso tonto agitando su manita.

_En ese momento me pregunté: ¿quizá este niño es lo que otros llaman "el destino"?_

* * *

><p>Al llegar Prusia a la sala miró a todos tirados y se preguntó por quién debía comenzar.<p>

-¿Qué haces bastard? ¿D-dónde está Rusia? – Arthur comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia para cuando Prusia ya cargaba a Filipinas.

-Ayúdame a subir a todos al helicóptero ¡no hay tiempo!

-¿Dónde está Rusia? – repitió el inglés su pregunta.

-Si quieres morir, anda a buscarlo a la habitación de América, si planeas sobrevivir un poco más, te recomiendo que cargues a Francia y lo traigas…

-¡Gilbert! ¿DEJASTE A AMERIQUÉ CON RUSIA? – Francia se puso de pie con trabajo y junto con Inglaterra, corrió a las escaleras y luego por el pasillo a buscar a su niño ¡no podía permitirlo! ¡Rusia no iba a destruirlo!

Pero al llegar…

-Lo lamento, nunca pensé que un beso significaría tanto para ti, nunca quise lastimarte – Rusia estaba sentado en la cama, con Alfred entre sus brazos – yo sólo… estaba muy enojado porque pensabas en Canadá mientras estabas conmigo… – los ojos de Iván atentos a cualquier signo de consciencia del rubio americano – no desaparezcas ¿da? – sostenía su espalda con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cuello y sus rubios cabellos, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

Y ante la atónita mirada de los dos rubios europeos, Iván levantó el mentón de un adormilado y atormentado Alfred y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

* * *

><p><em>Me pregunté muchas veces si aquél niño que soportó el toque de mis manos soportaría mis abrazos monstruosos. Cuando me enteré de que era independiente quise ir a verlo, quise sentir su piel y mirar sus ojos. Quise saber si el Nuevo Continente era el lugar en donde estaba la persona que era para mí, una persona que fuera como yo…<em>

_Sus jefes pusieron poca resistencia, nada sorprendente si tomaba en cuenta que estaban recién independizados y no podían darse el lujo de costear una nueva guerra. Además escuché el rumor de que necesitaban que el mocoso madurara. ¿Qué aspecto tendría luego de tantos años?_

_Yo me veía igual, pero él, ¿tendría aún esa sonrisa fresca? ¿Sus ojos seguirían siendo del color del cielo? Mi respuesta llegó cuando le vi allí sentado, con esa simple prenda cubriendo su cuerpo y el rubor coloreando sus mejillas pálidas._

_Le besé y no opuso resistencia… ¿quería él esto tanto como yo? Comencé con su cuello y poco a poco comencé a acariciar su espalda y a cerrar mi abrazo… pronto sabría si era más que una promesa de compañía o si sólo era un muchachillo sin suerte, a punto de ser descuartizado por una bestia._

_-¿Te duele si te abrazo así? – pregunté preocupado, mientras tomaba entre mis brazos a la joven nación._

_-¿Por qué debería de dolerme? – a su vez, el chico estaba confuso, mientras nervioso apretujaba mis ropas entre sus dedos blancos con una inusual firmeza._

_Por vez primera, me permití tocar a alguien sin temer a destrozarlo, incluso apreté su piel entre mis manos con más fuerza de la debida y aun así, esta joven nación gimió delicadamente como si sólo le prodigara caricias._

_Con él pude ser yo mismo… y besé y mordí cada rincón de su casto cuerpo, mirándole estremecerse. ¿Es esto lo que sienten los humanos al hacer el amor? Este sublime deseo de hacer a la pareja vibrar de placer y no de miedo, esta exquisita excitación cuando le escucho jadear. _

_Su piel desnuda bajo el algodón de su pijama, brillando a la luz de una vela mientras la voy descubriendo en medio de caricias y besos, mi mano que abierta abarca por completo uno de sus glúteos, su cuello con olor a adolescente, a jovencito inocente y sus manos, aunque pequeñas, apretando mi espalda con una fuerza que nunca antes sentí sobre mi cuerpo… no al menos de alguien tan joven. Lo recosté y admiré la belleza de su estampa entre los cojines de su cama, lamí y succioné sus pezones rosados, con sabor a agua de jazmín y su voz… ah! Su delicada voz pidiéndome más mientras dejo la marca de mis dientes en sus muslos._

_Me provocaba mirarlo, me provocaba observar cada una de sus reacciones, cuando tomé su hombría entre mis labios, cuando mis dedos comenzaron a dilatarlo, cuando encontré con ellos ese punto en su interior que le hizo gemir alto y fuerte para mí, mientras su pecho blanco, teñido en rosado al igual que su rostro, subía y bajaba con fuerza y sus manos buscaban los pliegues de las sábanas._

_-Mistah' Russia! – gritó al sentir cómo lo tocaba por dentro. _

_Saqué mis dedos y me posicioné sobre él – Iván… soy Iván… - le dije suavemente mientras miraba su rostro y le sentía estremecer entre mis brazos, al tiempo que abría más sus piernas, acariciando sus suaves muslos._

_Finalmente le había encontrado… a la persona hecha para mí. Finalmente me sentí hombre, y persona y ser humano… y no un monstruo asesino y cruel. Y entrando en él sentí por primera vez el verdadero placer. No pude evitar llorar de la emoción y la excitación, mientras le embestía despacio, acostumbrando a su cuerpo a la intromisión, pasando pronto del ardor al más puro placer mutuo… sus manos limpiando mis lágrimas y acariciando mis hombros y espalda_

_-Ah! Ah! Ah! I-Iván… mnh! - y sus caderas moviéndose al compás de las mías… cada vez más rápido… y sus labios ¡oh! Sus labios… sentir sus gemidos en mi interior mientras tomo por asalto esos labios, mientras aprieto con fuerza sus caderas y sus piernas, mientras mi virilidad toca una y otra vez aquél punto en su interior… lamiendo su cuello mientras los últimos acordes de su melodiosa voz llegan al clímax junto con él, que se estremece en encantadores espasmos que recorren sus caderas y sus cálidas piernas. Su interior contrayéndose con fuerza hasta hacerme alcanzar la gloria entre sus brazos delgados._

_Y su rostro sonrojado, tan inocente, tan ingenuo. Sus bellos ojos empañados de placer…_

_-T-te ves como un niño c-cuando te sonrojas… - su voz aún jadeante y sus ojos azules clavados en los míos. La sorpresa ante sus palabras me invade, mientras le miro sonreírme y siento sus suaves manos jugar con mis cabellos – Eres joven como yo ¿cierto? Y aun así eres tan alto y tienes un imperio ¡eso es tan increíble!_

_-Y-yo no… – desvío la mirada, ¿cómo hizo para mirar en mi interior de esa forma? – n-no soy increíble, sólo soy fuerte…_

_Sus delicadas, pero sorpresivamente firmes y fuertes manos, atrayéndome a su pecho, donde me dejé caer, aspirando su aroma… esto es lo que se siente con un verdadero abrazo ¿verdad?_

_-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó – lloraste… ¿te lastimé?_

_Eso había sido un poco humillante y sin embargo, no me sentía mal. De algún modo sentía que él era la única persona a la que le hubiera permitido verme así._

_-Estoy bien… ¿tú estás bien? – levanté mi rostro y le miré sonreírme de nuevo y asentir. Era francamente hermoso, demasiado… ¿acaso era un sueño hecho realidad? Una eternidad a su lado sonaba como un hermoso sueño, más aun habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en soledad absoluta._

_Y quise amarlo una vez más, poniéndolo boca abajo, besando su espalda, bajando por ella y subiendo de nuevo, para finalmente levantar un poco sus caderas y entrar en él nuevamente, deslizándome con suavidad primero y luego embistiendo su húmedo y cálido interior. Y él no sólo aguantaba mis embestidas, sino que me pedía más._

_-América, ¡América! – grité de una manera humillantemente frágil mientras le embestía, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos mientras apretábamos juntos los pliegues de las almohadas._

_-A-Alfred, ah!… s-soy ah! Mnh! Ah-Alfred! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!... ahaahh! – su voz era hermosa… su nombre también._

_-¡A-Alfred! – gemí su nombre a su oído cuando llegué al clímax, llenando sus hombros con mi aliento y depositando suaves besos en su sensible nuca mientras le sentía estremecerse en medio de aquél fuerte orgasmo._

_Y caí a su lado, exhausto, esperando que él se refugiara entre mis brazos cansado… nada más lejos de la realidad._

_-M-more… I-Iván… mnh… - se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, a recorrerme. Entonces lo comprendí, este chico no era una víctima, era como yo: un victimario, sediento, fuerte… sonreí complacido al notar hasta qué punto éramos el uno para el otro, sus manos sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza mientras yo caía presa de sus besos. _

_Nunca antes sentí un placer tal, nunca antes sentí tanto afecto recorrer mi piel, nunca antes una caricia o un roce fueron así de dulces, así de intensos… por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí amado._

_Estimuló mi hombría con sus manos y su boca y finalmente se sentó sobre mí, embriagado de placer, embriagado de deseo… y amé cada aspecto de ese ser que temblaba sobre mí y gemía mi nombre mientras se auto embestía. _

_Cuando llegamos juntos al clímax, mi otra mitad se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza… ah! Despertar cada mañana a tu lado, América; pasear por los campos soleados contigo…_

_-I-Iván, please… no invadas mi país, quiero ser libre, quiero crecer… please… _

_¿Qué había sido eso? De pronto toda la emoción y todas las imágenes de una eternidad juntos se esfumaron. Es cierto, yo le ofrecí algo a cambio de una noche conmigo, él estuvo de acuerdo en complacerme a cambio de algo… desde un principio no me deseó a mí, sino deseó proteger a su gente. Todo fue actuación, todo, desde el principio, una completa farsa. _

_-No lo haré – dije tan neutral como pude, evitando dejar entrever algún resto de desilusión. No podía doblegarme ahora, debía ser lo que siempre he sido: El Imperio Ruso, el poderoso Imperio de Hielo._

_Me lo quité de encima y lo puse en su cama, levantándome para salir de allí cuanto antes – si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes descansar, sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de algo – ¿habrá sido a la fuerza? ¿Fue obligado? ¿Sintió repugnancia o algo parecido al tocarme? Me vestí rápidamente y le dejé allí._

_-Wait! Ya… ¿ya te vas? ¿No te quedarás aquí toda la noche? – escuché cómo se sentaba con trabajo en su lecho y no pude evitar voltear a verlo… ¿no comprendía lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo podría pasar un momento más allí en la cama de alguien que no me quería? Alimentando mis propios sueños idiotas con imágenes de campos soleados que no existen._

_-Ambos hemos obtenido lo que queríamos ¿no es así? _

_Ciertamente encontré a mi complemento perfecto, pero parece ser que jamás corresponderá a mis sentimientos – no te apures, tienes además, por tu buen comportamiento, la protección del Imperio Ruso, así que no sería correcto quejarte. Nos veremos pronto, Alfred._

_Y salí de allí, dejando atrás mi inocencia o lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora comprendía bien que para mí, no existían los finales felices. _

_Y sin embargo, muy a mi propio pesar, y muy a pesar del tonto de Alfred, no pude evitar que naciera este sentimiento. Maldita sea, acababa casi de conocerlo y ya sentía que iba a amarlo toda la vida…_

* * *

><p>América se removió con el toque húmedo en sus labios y abrió los ojos, recobrando la consciencia y mirando cansado al eslavo, para luego entregarse a ese beso hasta que el aire les faltó a los dos. Poco a poco, ambos rostros se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez.<p>

-¿P-por qué? – preguntó el americano cansado.

-Si desaparece mi otra mitad, desapareceré yo también – contestó el ruso, esbozando una expresión infantil – perdón por llegar tarde mi amor – y le abrazó a su pecho con delicadeza, sabiendo que ahora mismo, el americano no gozaba de la fuerza que siempre le caracterizó.

Alfred dejó que Iván lo estrechara y no pudo evitar que el llanto acudiera a sus ojos. Había alguien que le amaba ¡había alguien que se daría cuenta si desaparecía! ¿Acaso era esto un sueño? Iván… el único que siempre… a quien desde un principio… a quien sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaba, siempre… unos momentos después cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la calidez que le rodeaba y lentamente, volvió a perder la consciencia.

-Alfred… - Rusia separó un poco el desfallecido cuerpo del americano y depositó un beso en su frente – lucha ¿da? Lucha por ti, por tu gente… no queda mucho tiempo.

-¡Rusia! ¿Qué comedia es esta? – Inglaterra entró furioso a la habitación - ¡no vengas con estupideces! ¿Qué estás planeando?

Rusia sólo lo miró con algo de rencor y sosteniendo a Alfred entre sus brazos se puso de pie – no eres nadie para decirme nada ¿da? Tú eres uno de los que rompió su corazón, por si no lo recuerdas.

Arthur dio un paso atrás sorprendido por ese ataque. Su consciencia comenzó a acusarlo de nuevo mientras el galo sostenía sus hombros.

-No fue culpa de Arthur – los ojos azules de Francia destellaban rencor – y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo ¿qué te propones Rusia?

-Pueden pensar lo que gusten, y si quieren quedarse es cosa suya – y sin pedir perdón o permiso, avanzó hacia la puerta con Alfred – yo me voy, y América viene conmigo.

Y no dijo nada más, sólo salió de la habitación, con intenciones de llegar al helicóptero tan pronto como fuese posible.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me notabas a tu lado? Disculpa, pero mi orgullo no me permitía acercarme más que a base de ironías y palabras agrias…<em>

Rusia notó de inmediato que Alfred iba a la enfermería a ver a Inglaterra. Había algo en las expresiones de ambos que no le habían gustado nada desde que bajaron de ese avión. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue seguirlo para averiguar lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Y lo confirmó parcialmente cuando vio desde el final del pasillo, que América había corrido al baño, y lo confirmó completamente cuando pasó cerca de la enfermería: Alfred se había enamorado de su ex tutor, e Inglaterra estaba con Francia.

Siguió su camino al baño, pero antes de abrir la puerta se preguntó ¿qué le diría? No era como si ambos fueran los mejores amigos, menos ahora que comenzaban a tener serios desacuerdos. Y esa noche que compartieron en el pasado, no era sino un recuerdo fastidioso que evidenciaba cómo a pesar de llevarse francamente mal, se conocían en lo más íntimo, en lo más profundo, en lo más privado.

Y dicho y hecho, todo salió mal. Había terminado siendo empujado por él, rechazado de nuevo… y sin embargo su propia terquedad le dio pie a intentarlo de una forma más definitiva esa misma noche, antes de que Alfred volara de vuelta a su casa para reclutar y equipar a México y viajar con él a Asia y no volviera a verlo hasta que derrotaran a los países del Eje, o ellos fueran derrotados.

Era la excusa perfecta para arreglar lo que en el pasado les separó. Era el momento de sanar viejas heridas o no habría más oportunidad. Si no mejoraban su relación en ese momento, pronto serían enemigos irreconciliables.

Y a pesar de todo, estaba perfectamente consciente de que seguía queriendo a ese tonto de ojos de cielo.

Esa noche se coló a su habitación. Con cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la cama en la que dormía el americano. Pero no pudo contemplarlo mucho tiempo cuando un arma ya estaba en su cuello.

-Si no fueras mi aliado, ya estarías muerto – susurró Alfred, afilando la mirada, pese a estar en la oscuridad.

-Suerte la mía ¿da? Solías ser más inocente Ameriku, ¿cuándo empezaste a dormir con armas? – contestó a su vez el ruso, irónico.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que existe gente indeseable que se mete a las habitaciones de noche sin permiso – contestó el norteamericano siseando - ¿qué quieres?

Iván sonrió como era su costumbre y lentamente, usando su dedo índice, desvió la punta del arma lejos de su persona, hasta lograr que el americano bajara por completo el brazo – no te haré nada que no te guste, eso te lo prometo – le quitó la pistola y dejó que esta cayera al piso.

Estados Unidos se veía molesto – y ¿qué te hizo pensar que viniendo a mi habitación la respuesta sería diferente a la que te di esta tarde?

-Bueno… esta tarde estabas enojado y no pensabas con claridad, en cambio ahora te ves, más que nada, deprimido, y por lo tanto receptivo a una tentadora oferta de simple satisfacción mutua – el ruso sonrió de la infantil manera que siempre lo hacía y prosiguió, ante el escepticismo con que Alfred lo estaba tratando – no te pido que me digas que te puso así, tampoco te estoy pidiendo exclusividad, formalidad o algo por el estilo, sólo deja que suceda, y luego me dirás si fue o no una buena idea. En todo caso, no creo que, por ejemplo, Inglaterra, se enoje si se entera de que tuvimos un pequeño… digamos… "encuentro casual en tiempo de guerra"… ¿o sí?

En el momento en el que el soviético mencionó al británico, los ojos de Alfred se desviaron hacia abajo, y luego a un lado, haciéndolo ver realmente abatido. ¿Tanto así le había afectado ver a su ex tutor en los brazos de Francia? Iván se propuso entonces lograr que, al menos por un momento, Alfred olvidara lo sucedido y el sentimiento que lo ataba a Arthur. No pedía mucho: sólo un momento de intimidad para demostrarle que podía ser mejor opción que un inglés amargado; para demostrarle que estaban realmente hechos el uno para el otro.

Y sin esperar confirmación, tomó al americano por la cintura y aprovechando que tenía el cuello al descubierto, lo atacó, depositando primero suaves y sonoros besos, que luego se transformaron en amplias lamidas. Alfred cerró los ojos y jadeó, dejando al soviético explorar su piel sin resistencia alguna, deseando poder perderse en esas caricias y olvidar lo que esa tarde había presenciado. Tal como dijo Iván: un encuentro en tiempos de guerra, satisfacción mutua, la oportunidad de concentrarse en alguien más, alguien que era, sin proponérselo, la única persona a la que le había permitido tocarlo de esa forma.

-Ahh! – gimió el más joven levantando sus manos para estrujar la ropa en los hombros de Iván.

-Qué reacción tan inocente Ameriku… ¿se siente así de bien? – susurró el eslavo permitiendo que su aliento acariciara el cuello norteamericano. Por toda respuesta, recibió algunos gemidos apagados que se acompasaban con las succiones que hacía en la blanca piel y las caricias que había comenzado a dejar en esos muslos ahora descubiertos.

-Dime, ¿hace cuánto que nadie te toca? – preguntó con suavidad a su oído provocando un efusivo sonrojo en su acompañante – ju ju… no me digas que yo he sido el único…

Esa burla se ganó un empujón y el reproche de esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban – eso es algo que no te importa ¿sabes? Y creo que ya no quiero hacer esto – contestó el americano cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Esas reacciones eran hermosas para el soviético, más aun saber que había dado justo en el clavo y el otro sentía vergüenza de ello… entonces ¿en verdad nunca tuvo intimidad con nadie más? Una sonrisa algo más sincera se dibujó entonces en su expresión – no me mal interpretes… me gusta ser el único que te conoce de esta manera – y acarició sus dorados cabellos y su mejilla con ambas manos – si te soy sincero creo que no sería nada agradable enterarme de que alguien más te ha tocado.

Se miraron por unos momentos, en los que la pasión se reflejaba en los ojos violetas y la confusión en los azules ¿en qué estaba pensando el otro en esos momentos? Era algo que se preguntaron los dos – me gusta cómo te ves sin tus gafas… Alfred – sus palabras, se ganaron un sonrojo nuevo y pronto los labios que antaño se habían conocido, volvieron a encontrarse, en medio de caricias mutuas, llenos de pasión contenida.

Pronto, Iván le quitó con facilidad la camiseta al americano y, despacio, lo recostó en la cama, dejando que sus labios bajaran de la boca a la barbilla y el cuello de su amante, de donde pasó rápidamente a los rosados pezones, los cuales mordisqueó a la medida de su gusto, arrancando leves y satisfactorios gemidos de su igual… su América.

-Mnh… pectorales nuevos ¿eh? – sonrió el albino mirando a Alfred desde su posición en su pecho – ¿mucho ejercicio?

-Y m-me alimento bien… ahh… - para América era extraño el hablarle al soviético con tanta familiaridad, como si fueran amantes de toda la vida, como si nunca hubieran pasado los doscientos años que les separaban de aquélla noche.

-¡Oh si! Mnh… y te ves mejor… - un comentario atrevido que pese a todo hizo sonrojar al americano – y sabes aún más delicioso…

El cuerpo del menor se revolvía de placer, mientras sus manos intentaban acariciar la espalda y el cuero cabelludo del albino. Pronto los labios eslavos llegaron a la última barrera y se detuvieron, dejando su aliento recorrer el vientre pálido.

-Me gustaba más la otra prenda, era más sencillo cuando sólo había una cosa que quitar – ronroneó divertido el eslavo, jugando con el resorte del bóxer de Alfred.

-¿Aquél camisón? ¡Pf! Lo dejé hace muchos años… - bromeó el más joven, levantando las caderas para permitirle al albino quitarle la prenda, estremeciéndose al encontrarse a sí mismo ya totalmente desnudo y a su merced. Miró cómo Iván se quitaba las prendas que a su vez traía puestas y se sonrojó profusamente cuando ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones… como aquél día. Sintió sus piernas ser levantadas y puestas sobre los brazos del ruso, quien esbozó, para su vergüenza, una sonrisa por demás traviesa y atrevida.

-Vamos a ver qué más ha cambiado desde esa noche – y el eslavo comenzó una felación que hizo que Alfred se llevara las manos a la boca para evitar gritar. Una mano trémula jalaba por mechones los cabellos blancos, mientras la otra intentaba atrapar, sin éxito, los sonidos que emergían de entre sus labios. Sus caderas adoptaron el ritmo de la boca que le apretaba, le torturaba y le subyugaba… el ritmo de la lengua que le recorría y le proporcionaba todo ese placer. Los dedos de sus pies se doblaban hacia la planta y sus piernas se estremecían, siendo sujetadas y apretujadas por un par de manos rusas, que las abrían y acariciaban a placer.

-Mnh! Mnh! Mnh! Mnh! Mnhhhh! Mnhaaaa! Ahhh! – gimió el americano al llegar al clímax, sin soltar los cabellos de su amante, pero ya dejando caer en el colchón la mano que le tapaba la boca – ah… ah… mnh… mnhahh… - su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras sentía la lengua de Iván recoger su semilla y sus caderas se deshacían en espasmos ardientes.

Pronto su capital fue liberada y contempló cómo el ruso se metía sus propios dedos a la boca. Sabía lo que venía y una descarga de deseo lo recorrió al recordar cómo había sido su primera vez. Extendió los brazos a Iván, esperando su cálido abrazo.

El albino, por su parte estaba extasiado. Nunca se imaginó que Alfred le fuera a recibir tan bien. Una sombra de duda crecía en su interior opacando el momento: ¿lo hacía por despecho? ¿Por dolor? O quizá ¿estaban haciendo el amor porque así lo querían ambos? Por su parte era obvio, amaba al idiota americano sin importar lo idiota que era, y quería ser uno con él, quería hacer el amor con la persona que el destino y su corazón eligieron.

Y por eso se tendió sobre él, apretándolo con uno de sus brazos y con el otro, levantó una de sus piernas y comenzó a dilatarlo… un dedo, dos… luego tres…

-Ahh! I-Iván… - las yemas de los dedos americanos se hincaron con fuerza en la piel eslava, señal de que la punta de sus dedos había llegado al lugar que quería.

-¿Aquí? ¿Mmh? – preguntó agitado mientras lamía ese blanco cuello – y ¿si te toco así? – comenzó a frotar ese punto, haciendo gritar al americano.

-Ahh! Ahh! Yeah! Oh Iván! – rasguñó el más joven la espalda de su amante en un desesperado intento por sostenerse de su tersa piel.

Extrañamente, en lugar de sentir dolor, Iván se sintió más excitado con ello, apresurándose en acomodarse en aquélla cálida entrada.

-L-lo siento… m-me dejé llevar – se disculpó Alfred por los rasguños.

-Oh, no te preocupes… es más divertido así… - y sin esperar más, el soviético deslizó su capital dentro del americano, de una sola estocada.

-Ahh! Ahh! Nnoh… es-esperah… ahh… - sus uñas se enterraron de nuevo en la piel del mayor, mientras le sentía partirle en dos con sus lentas y profundas embestidas. Pronto el dolor fue menguando y sintió placer al sentir cómo la capital dura y tibia de Iván se frotaba con las paredes de su interior. Se sostuvo el cuello del eslavo mientras un hilillo de saliva corría entre las comisuras de sus labios, abiertos en un grito mudo y continuo, que se partía en gemidos y sonidos guturales sin sentido.

Iván se levantó entonces, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de su joven amante, el cual comenzó a embestir en esa posición. Las caderas del americano rebotaban sobre la capital rusa logrando que la punta de ésta alcanzara de nuevo aquél punto delirante.

-Yeah! Yeah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahahh! M-more! Iván! Moreh! Aahh! – pronunció desesperado el rubio mientras escuchaba de los labios eslavos extrañas palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Trájat'sya! Bluditʹ… proniknutʹ v vas Fredka… mnh! – gemía el eslavo en el oído americano.

Los cuerpos danzaban sincronizados sobre la cama, compartiendo el sudor y el aroma a sexo tibio que emanaba de ellos, rápido, más rápido, hasta llegar al clímax el uno en los brazos del otro. Iván mordió el hombro de su Fredka sin poder evitarlo, habiendo llegado a la cumbre del placer y Alfred emitió un grito sordo, mientras sus manos jalaban del cabello albino.

-Ahh… aahh… mnhahh… ah… - el americano temblaba en brazos de Rusia, quien lamió la herida hecha y le depositó suavemente en la cama, deleitándose al contemplar esa expresión desencajada de erotismo y ese cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras salía de él. Con su mano, acarició una de aquéllas cálidas mejillas, haciendo que Alfred, le mirara con sus ojos nublados y agotados.

-L-lo siento… - trataba de recuperar el aliento el ruso, mientras tomaba la mano herida del americano y lamía la palma de ésta, provocando un estremecimiento nuevo en su amante – m-me dejé… llevar… - sonrió travieso, depositando la mano del más joven en la cama y quitando con sus dedos gruesos los cabellos que se pegaban a la frente perlada en sudor de América.

Alfred sonrió y tomando ambas mejillas del ruso, pronunció – no te preocupes… e-es más d-divertido así – y lo atrajo a sí mismo para besarlo, mientras sentía cómo esos fuertes brazos le rodeaban y esa lengua cálida le invadía por dentro.

Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Las respiraciones estaban acompasadas y mientras que Alfred dormía volteado de su lado de la cama, Iván le abrazaba desde su espalda, llenándose con el olor de su cuello.

Todo había salido bien… se habían reencontrado, se habían amado y Alfred parecía tranquilo entre sus brazos. ¿Podría esta vez hacer que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta América? Sería todo tan perfecto si…

-Nglanh', Ngland… I forgh' you… happy… nglanh'…

Conforme más escuchaba, más dolor sentía en el pecho. No podía seguir allí, no podía… Alfred estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Inglaterra y él no era nadie para interferir. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo al americano y dejar que su propio corazón, decepcionado por segunda vez, y patéticamente por la misma persona, sanara el agujero que en ese momento se estaba cavando en él con cada palabra del más joven.

Al día siguiente, cuando Alfred despertó, Iván ya había partido hacia su casa, cerca de la frontera con Prusia. Ciertamente había sido satisfacción mutua, un simple encuentro en épocas de guerra… y nada más.

* * *

><p>Iván sintió las miradas reprobatorias sobre su persona, una vez que el helicóptero había ascendido. Pero no le importaba. Nadie le quitaría al americano de sus brazos, nadie le arrebataría de nuevo lo que era suyo ¡nadie! Y definitivamente no deseaba ver sus estúpidas caras. Todo lo que importaba era llevarlo a un lugar seguro… y ese era Canadá, desde donde había pedido al General Invierno que soplara fuerte sobre la Tormenta para que esta desapareciera y su Alfred dejara de temblar. Aún no era tarde… aún no… si lograba que los ríos disminuyeran su volumen quizá…<p>

-¡Habla! – le ordenó el alemán - ¿quién de tus esbirros ha enviado bombas nucleares a América?

Iván se le quedó mirando al rubio. Había sido culpa suya que todos le gritaran a Alfred en la junta, le había detenido cuando intentaba hacer que Alfred le escuchara.

Quizá intentar abusar de él en la Sala de Juntas no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero estaba harto del aspecto de zombie que tenía el americano. Quería hacerlo despertar, quería hacerlo rabiar, quería que se defendiera y le mirara con esa chispa de enfado que tanto le gustaba, pero Alfred no reaccionó de ningún modo, ni siquiera parecía que estuviese allí.

Esperaba que Alemania e Italia cuidaran que no le pasara nada malo y con esa idea en mente, viajó a Cuba y se presentó con todos los países que había citado allí.

Finalmente, nadie había sido capaz de cuidar de Alfred y el caos se había desatado. Y encima venía ese estúpido alemán y le acusaba de semejante estupidez.

-Cita tu fuente Alemania, ¿quién te dijo que le pedí a alguien que enviara bombas nucleares? – el aura del ruso se volvió tétrica y un ligero kolkolkol se podía escuchar mientras el ruso esperaba por una respuesta.

-No te hagas e inocente ¡le dijiste a Gilbert que Alfred sería destruido con bombas nucleares! – Ludwing señaló a Rusia autoritario – y sabemos que tú organizaste esa reunión con todos los países Anti-América ¡no lo niegues!

Rusia sonrió de forma macabra, estrechando contra sí el cuerpo de Alfred y mirando filosamente al germano – cierto… yo los llamé a todos, y es cierto, Alfred está en peligro de ser destruido por energía nuclear. ¿Te cuento que pasó en la junta o quieres tragarte tus palabras primero?

Y luego de la declaración de Iván, Alemania no fue el único que tuvo que tragarse sus palabras…

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo y cuándo mataremos al cerdo Imperialista? – sonreía Venezuela complacida de estar entre las naciones que, como ella, repudiaban a Estados Unidos.<p>

-Pienso que debería ser con energía nuclear… sería una obra de arte que desapareciera con la tecnología que él mismo creó – comentó con sorna Corea del Norte – a menos que alguno de ustedes, caballeros, proponga algo más.

-Quisiera ceder la palabra al Señor Rusia, quien es el que precede esta reunión, para escuchar su propuesta y luego discutir los detalles… - señaló la venezolana al ruso – adelante por favor.

Iván les miró uno por uno, evaluando su potencia militar y sus recursos. ¿Quién de ellos sería el indicado para hacer un trabajo como aquél? Y es que todos tenían las armas y las ganas de hacerlo, sólo requerían un pequeño empujoncito para iniciar el fin de la existencia de América.

-Bien, les he reunido aquí para que no haya pretexto de que los principales interesados en destruir a Ameriku, no sabían nada ¿da? – los ojos fanáticos de los musulmanes presentes le fastidiaban, quería que dejaran de mirarlo así de inmediato. Esperaba que sus palabras fueran suficientes para lograrlo.

-El que atente contra América, atenta contra mí – sentenció – si me entero de que algún país, sea quien sea, esté o no aquí presente, ataca o siquiera se acerca a América o a alguno de los territorios, flotas o propiedades que son de su posesión, todos los aquí presentes, serán invariablemente destrozados…

Los rostros de todos los presentes se ensombrecieron de pronto. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese ruso?

-¿Me he explicado con claridad? O ¿quieren un ejemplo? – preguntó antes de ponerse de pie y con reflejos fuera de las capacidades de muchos de los ahí presentes, disparó tres centímetros sobre las cabezas de cinco de los ahí sentados – hey… no creo que quieran desaparecer ¿verdad? Así que mejor no se arriesguen a atacarlo o enviar a algún tercero a hacer el trabajo sucio ¿da? Porque no preguntaré, simplemente dispararé desde el espacio y ni sabrán que ya no existen más sobre la faz del planeta.

El odio en los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes era patente, pero también el miedo se asomaba sin dejar duda de que todos lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer algo contra América.

-Me alegra que haya quedado claro, por si acaso lo dudan, ya están en la mira de mis armas, así que no quiero movimientos tontos – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer…

Y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de la Habana, desde donde recibió aquélla noticia escalofriante en su teléfono celular.

-¿Estás segura Pavlova? ¿Ocho instalaciones? – preguntó alarmado.

-Si, son ocho según mis contactos, y todas cerca de Nueva York, así que no te acerques allí, el riesgo es demasiado, en especial si sigue lloviendo y los márgenes de los ríos siguen aumentando de manera tan alarmante.

-Entiendo… - Alfred, su Alfred… ese tonto… - ¿tienes la lista de las naciones no han salido de territorio estadounidense?

-Si Señor, son doce en total, más América – contestó la mujer de manera eficiente.

-Bien, envía un helicóptero S-2015 a la casa de Ameriku, me encontraré con el piloto allí.

-Pero Señor…

-¡Gracias Pavlova! – interrumpió el soviético colgando su teléfono.

Iría por Alfred, sin importar lo que costara.

* * *

><p>Nadie más dijo absolutamente nada. El vehículo se hundió en el más profundo silencio mientras pasaban la frontera norte de Estados Unidos y llegaban a Canadá.<p>

Ya en casa del muchacho de ojos violetas, Iván llevó a Alfred a una de las recámaras y se quedó con él, mientras todos llamaban a sus respectivos territorios avisando que estaban bien.

-¡Che pallé! Es la última vez que te dejo solo con ese estúpido patatero, ¿qué mierda crees que hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba idiota? – Lovino estaba que echaba chispas.

-Ve… perdón fratello, no volverá a pasar… - lloriqueaba el italiano mientras se justificaba, sabiendo que a pesar de que su hermano era muy duro con él, lo era sólo porque se había preocupado mucho.

-S-si Feliks, t-te llevaré una fotografía de las cascadas, lo sé… ¿si quiera estabas un poco preocupado? – Lituania sabía que su Po había estado nervioso por él, lo sabía por que hablaba de esa forma tan rara y tan veloz, tan diferente a la tonta y despreocupada de siempre. Y sin embargo debía fingir que no se daba cuenta. Amaba a ese tonto.

Iván les miró a todos cuando fue a buscar algo de agua para Alfred. Todos estaban en parejas, todos tenían a su otra mitad y en esos momentos, la suya peligraba. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, si tan sólo le hubiera hablado con la verdad desde un principio. No podía estar seguro de ello, pero quizá con el tiempo Alfred le hubiese correspondido.

Volvió con el agua a ver a su Sol y con cuidado incorporó a América para dársela. Alfred despertó con dificultad y bebió lentamente, sin saber en dónde se encontraba.

-I-Iván… -pronunció – ¿c-cuando?... please… - dijo con dificultad, agitándose un poco.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Te refieres a cuándo decidí que te amaba? – acarició sus cabellos con ternura y besó su frente – desde el principio… esa noche en tu casa… la primera vez – sonrió sinceramente.

-Te fuiste… - le reprochó el rubio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos – siempre te ibas… - las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas, libres hasta caer a su regazo.

-Dijiste que querías ser libre, asumí que estuviste conmigo por eso… y las demás veces me llamabas para sacarte del corazón a alguien más… ¿sabes lo doloroso que era eso? – reprochó el soviético a su vez, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían también – tú eras mío… y deseabas los besos de otras naciones; y yo no quería compartirte y tampoco obligarte a quererme. Pensé que alguna vez me verías pero nunca fue así.

-Idiot… - susurró el chico, acurrucándose en el pecho del eslavo – siempre te vi, pero pensé que tú sólo me querías para "eso" – abrió de nuevo sus ojos azules y le miró agotado – y quise convencerme de que yo también quería lo mismo de tí, sólo para que doliera menos.

_La policía de Los Ángeles ha enviado cuerpos de recate a nuestros hermanos caídos en desgracia en Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, y los pobladores de las ciudades devastadas se unen para reconstruir sus hogares._

Se escuchaba la televisión desde la sala

_Varios jóvenes pidieron disculpas públicamente por los actos vandálicos en los que participaron y se unen a los cuerpos de rescate que llegaron para remover escombros y para evacuar civiles de las zonas más devastadas de la región. Líderes religiosos de varias congregaciones dedican sus oraciones por esos muchachos que buscan el perdón y por las familias que perdieron sus cosas y en algunos casos hasta sus hogares._

_Las comunidades latinas en Florida, California y otros estados de la Unión Americana expresan su profundo dolor por las pérdidas humanas y materiales de sus hermanos americanos de las zonas devastadas por "Rommie", que en estos momentos se encuentra en la categoría más baja en la clasificación de tormentas. Envían ropa y alimentos a la población afectada y, aseguran, sin importar la raza, o el pasado, todos somos americanos y por lo tanto, hermanos._

_Pasando a otros asuntos, la Bolsa Americana de Valores continúa en suspensión por la…_

-Iván… - la mano del americano acarició la mejilla del ruso con afecto – yo creí que querías invadir mi territorio y me asusté – confesó – porque no quería ser traicionado por la persona de la que… la persona de la que desde un principio…

-Alfred… - al comprender esas palabras, las lágrimas emergieron de los ojos violetas del ruso aún antes de que el americano terminara de hablar. Y le detuvo, besando sus labios con suavidad, los labios que serían para siempre suyos... su otra mitad.

_Entonces ¿también para mí puede haber felicidad? Despertar cada día a tu lado... América... mi Fredka._

_._

_._

_._

_El Presidente de la Unión Americana ha expresado sus condol…_

La señal se perdió de pronto y la sala, en donde todos miraban el noticiero, quedó en absoluto silencio.

Nadie se movió, nadie quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo…

-¡ALFRED NO! – se escuchó en la habitación asignada al rubio en casa del canadiense e Inglaterra, seguido por Francia y luego por todos en la sala, se dirigieron a la habitación, donde un Rusia, se abrazaba a sí mismo, bañado en su propio llanto, envuelto en una multitud de luces de colores.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Al fin he podido terminar esta historia (que por cierto no creí que pudiera acabarla)._

_Gracias a mi amor, Yukime, por animarme con esto, a pesar de todas esas cosas que sé que no son de tu total agrado jeje... te amo._

_Esperen el Epílogo muy pronto ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Y me encantaría si pudieran dejarme un review, aunque sea chiquito o preguntas sobre la historia ¡Saludos a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro.<em>


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p><em>Debo apresurarme… ¡o no llegaré a tiempo!<em>

La Liga de Regiones del Mundo Unido (LRWV por sus siglas en alemán) había comenzado su Cumbre Anual, en la que las naciones líderes de cada región se reunían para unificar intereses y fijar los retos a vencer durante el año, con el fin de que en la siguiente junta se presentasen los resultados y volvieran a fijarse objetivos nuevos.

Este sistema ya tenía veinte años funcionando, y parecía ser de utilidad, ya que permitía que la Asamblea del Mundo Unido (VWV, por sus siglas en alemán) fuera más ordenada y tranquila, además de eficiente. Nadie hablaba de nada que estuviera fuera de la agenda y todos los que participaban tenían por obligación llegar a algún acuerdo oficial.

Las cumbres y asambleas duraban aproximadamente 15 días, en los que las naciones discutían muchos temas y todos los días, al final de cada junta, el país sede ofrecía a sus invitados una cena para descargar la tensión y que al día siguiente todos volvieran a trabajar duro. Esas cenas se convertían en un desastre, en el que todos hablaban, discutían, peleaban, jugaban y en general, convivían, y de esa forma, todos podían comportarse al día siguiente.

Al concluir las cumbres, se ofrecía una Cena de Clausura, en la que ya podía haber alcohol y que por lo general terminaba siendo un escándalo que luego todos olvidaban. Los borrachos de siempre hacían de las suyas y había baile, canto y comida a más no poder.

Así se había ordenado todo, luego de los desastres de 2016, luego de la disolución de la ONU y las Guerras Continentales en el 2018 y 2019, con la posterior la Fundación de la Asamblea del Mundo Unido, con sede en Suiza, en 2020.

Los libros de historia actuales marcan diversos hitos importantes en este período de principios de Milenio:

La Primavera Árabe, en la que los países de Medio Oriente comenzaron a formar bandos cristianos contra musulmanes y democráticos contra dictatoriales. Esta región comenzó a tener conflictos internos y externos y provocó guerras en los siguientes años.

La Crisis de 2007, que comenzó en Estados Unidos y que afectó especialmente a la Zona Euro, para luego extenderse a todos los países del mundo entre 2007 y 2015.

El Gran Desastre de Nueva York y la Caída del Imperio Americano, en 2016, que marcó una enorme diferencia en el funcionamiento global de las finanzas y los movimientos socioeconómicos, ya que antes de ese acontecimiento, el mundo se dividía prácticamente en Pro América, Contra América y Neutrales. A la caída de América, todos comenzaron a buscar su lugar en el mundo y sin la influencia del Gigante Americano todos comenzaron a tomar sus propias decisiones y a unirse en bandos de acuerdo a sus necesidades, intereses, cultura y otras razones.

Finalmente vinieron las Guerras Continentales, en las que enormes bloques socioeconómicos tuvieron una guerra entre sí. Hubo diversas batallas que comenzaron a ser regionales y luego se volvieron mundiales.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy no puedo llegar tarde… si lo hago, no habrá más oportunidades.<em>

¿Cómo fue que cayó el Gigante? Estados Unidos comenzó una escalada de problemas internos y sociopolíticos que derivaron en la fragmentación de la sociedad y del Nacionalismo Americano que le había mantenido fuerte. La Tormenta Rommie acabó con Nueva York, Michigan, Ohio, Massachusetts y todos los estados de la Costa Este, así como con varios Estados de la Unión que eran centrales para la economía y la política del país. Incluso, pese a que la sociedad se unió en última instancia con el fin de sanar las heridas provocadas por el desastre, nada se pudo hacer.

Siete Plantas Nucleares, tres de ellas cercanas al río Mississippi, estallaron ocasionando el peor desastre nuclear en la historia de la humanidad, acabando con la fauna y la vegetación de la región y causando enfermedad y muerte en muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda. Las ciudades devastadas por la tormenta se transformaron en zonas fantasma que hasta ahora no pueden ser pobladas.

Al mismo tiempo, grupos rebeldes, hijos de asiáticos y latinoamericanos y que al parecer estaban bajo las órdenes de algunas naciones de Medio Oriente, aprovecharon la confusión creada por la Tormenta y las protestas por el nuevo presidente (impuesto por el gobierno ultra conservador y fuerte defensor de la supremacía de la raza aria sobre las otras razas) e hicieron estallar, casi íntegra, la Ciudad de Washington. El Presidente Electo falleció junto con su familia y casi todo su gabinete. Así, el corazón (Nueva York) y la mente (Washington) de América fueron destruidos casi al mismo tiempo, por una diferencia de algunos segundos (lo que hace pensar que el estallido de las Plantas Nucleares pudo haber sido provocado, pero no hay suficiente evidencia que apoye esa teoría).

California y otros estados del Sur y Oeste del país recibieron refugiados y trataron de apoyar a los sobrevivientes y a lo que quedaba de su nación, pero sin un líder político fuerte y carismático que unificara los trabajos, fue imposible. Por eso, para 2017, luego de casi quince meses de esfuerzos por revivir al país caído, varios estados se dieron por vencidos y California declaró su independencia para convertirse en un país, debido a que su economía era más sólida por sí misma que unida a la de Estados Unidos. A la República de California se unieron muchos otros estados, todos con una gran cantidad de población latinoamericana (especialmente de origen mexicano) y todos esperando transformarse en un país sólido que compitiera incluso con los países europeos.

Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Nuevo México, Colorado, Kansas, Arkansas y Oklahoma, fueron los estados que se unieron a California, formando un nuevo país. Poco después, Texas hizo lo mismo, declarándose un Estado Independiente que no quería formar parte ni de la República de California, ni de lo que quedaba de Estados Unidos. Incorporó Luisiana a su territorio y quiso sobresalir.

* * *

><p><em>Trabajé mucho para esto y ahora es mi momento… debo llegar a tiempo.<em>

Por su parte, México fue uno de los países que más apoyó a lo que quedaba de Estados Unidos, enviando ayuda de todo tipo: a las zonas de desastre, ayuda económica, en especie y recibiendo a millones de refugiados que prefirieron cruzar la frontera sur para ejercer allí sus profesiones y oficios, antes que quedarse en un país, que más que país era sólo un cadáver.

Pronto se convirtió en un país líder, que con energía marcó la pauta para que el continente entero continuara con su vida, animando a que países como Venezuela y Argentina invirtieran en los países más pobres, llenando el hueco de servicios y tratados que dejó Estados Unidos.

México aumentó su mano de obra y mejorando la calidad de sus productos, se convirtió en un líder exportador a Asia y Europa. Explotó sus recursos naturales de tal modo que fue capaz de cubrir, casi por él mismo, la demanda de materias primas y alimentos en esos continentes y de esa forma, aumentó sus percepciones.

Así mismo, la sociedad civil sufrió una transformación de pensamiento, derivada de la caída de su vecino del norte y en los años posteriores, tomaron el control de su propio gobierno, cambiando su política exterior y promoviendo un nuevo nacionalismo cultural que les fortaleció y permitió posicionarse como una nación líder.

El mismo tipo de transformaciones ocurrieron en Argentina, Brasil, Chile y Ecuador, los cuales se transformaron en países prósperos y se unieron en un bloque poderoso, que sin embargo tenía problemas con México, California y Canadá, ya que los países de Centroamérica y el Caribe, quedaron a merced de las naciones más fuertes y todos querían el control de esa zona, en particular de Panamá.

Una de las Guerras Continentales que se llevaron a cabo, fue entre América del Sur vs América del Norte, en la que México iba perdiendo por la ineficiencia de su clase política y la distancia entre él y su aliado Canadá. Sin embargo, la guerra dio la vuelta cuando la sociedad civil mexicana tomó el poder de su propio país, manejando al ejército con mayor eficiencia y utilizando el conocimiento táctico de los especialistas venidos del desaparecido Estados Unidos.

California, al verse sobrepasada por la guerra, se convirtió en territorio mexicano y apoyó a su nueva nación con recursos humanos, materias primas y tecnología. Texas por su parte, firmó una alianza con México con el fin de proteger su territorio sin unirse a esa nación, sin embargo, al terminar las guerras, comenzó los acuerdos para incorporarse también. Era simple, porque nunca hubo representantes de esos países recién nacidos, como si la naturaleza supiera desde el principio que esos territorios iban a ser incorporados a uno ya existente.

Por último, la zona sur de Florida, que estaba fuera del rango del desastre nuclear, se incorporó a México también, ya que estaba muy lejos de lo que quedaba de Estados Unidos y no pudo obtener su apoyo ante los ataques sudamericanos. Lo mismo ocurrió con Belice y posteriormente con Guatemala, que se convirtieron en estados dependientes de México y luego se incorporaron a éste como parte de su territorio.

Finalmente, Cuba, como líder de los países caribeños, se unió a las fuerzas mexicanas y, siendo ya una potencia que además, contaba con el apoyo de Rusia, lograron un cese al fuego y la firma de un acuerdo de paz, lo que dio fin a la guerra. Puerto Rico se convirtió en Estado Independiente y los bloques Norteamericano y Suramericano, se convirtieron en un solo bloque, que excluyó a Canadá, por las diferencias socio-culturales y la lejanía con el territorio y comenzaron a cooperar entre sí para lograr la prosperidad de sus pueblos. México y Argentina se convirtieron en los líderes regionales y juntos se presentaban en las juntas de los países más fuertes.

Canadá por su parte tenía tratados tanto con México y Cuba, como con los países nórdicos y Rusia, que estaban relativamente cerca y se convirtió en el punto de unión económica entre Asia, Europa y el Continente americano en el hemisferio norte del globo.

* * *

><p><em>Alemania se enojará mucho si llego tarde y no me va a dejar hablar…<em>

En Europa casi no hubo conflicto, simplemente se sobreentendía que Alemania era el líder regional y todos actuaron conforme a los lineamientos que esta nación, junto con Francia, Reino Unido y Finlandia propusieron a la caída de Estados Unidos. El dólar desapareció, al igual que todos los bancos americanos. Las cadenas comerciales de origen estadounidense quebraron y los países tuvieron que crear nuevos mercados que llenaran las necesidades que quedaron luego de la desaparición de los productos norteamericanos.

Posteriormente, durante las Guerras Continentales, Europa se vio sumida en una guerra contra Medio Oriente, cuyos países, cansados del yugo de los Occidentales y sus creencias, decidieron desaparecerlos, toda vez que su mayor defensor: Estados Unidos, había muerto.

Muchas ciudades fueron devastadas, las capitales sufrieron penurias y de no ser por los refuerzos de Japón, Australia y Canadá, no hubieran podido contra sus enemigos. Pero entonces los países radicales de Asia comenzaron a intervenir y Europa peligró de nuevo, viendo como Japón, Corea del Sur y otros de sus aliados sucumbían ante la potencia militar de Vietnam, Corea del Norte y Pakistán, entre otros.

China estaba dividida entre participar en uno u otro bando y finalmente, cuando todo parecía perdido, Rusia destruyó a los enemigos. Rusia se había mantenido al margen de todos los conflictos, pero cuando al final decidió intervenir, lo hizo a favor de Europa.

Habiendo masacrado a tantos países, la guerra terminó en un pacto logrado con la inmediación de China, Turquía y Suiza, quienes se habían mantenido neutrales durante todo el conflicto.

Al final, todas las regiones de Asia, Medio Oriente y Europa tuvieron que hacer toda una reestructuración territorial, bancaria y económica, en la que la riqueza tuvo que ser redistribuida. La ONU desapareció sin remedio, y en su lugar nació la Asamblea del Mundo Unido, que reunía a prácticamente todos los países del mundo.

Se abolió el sistema de Estados dependientes, que era otra forma de llamar a los pequeños países que eran colonias, ya que no había recursos para sostenerlos y lo que se implantó fue un sistema de "líderes regionales" en la que los países más prósperos, guiaban a otros para que cada uno subsistiera con sus propios recursos, tuvieran un control de su población y exportaran productos de calidad a otros países interesados en ellos.

Por eso, cada año, los líderes regionales se unían para reportar el avance y los conflictos que hubiera con las naciones bajo su supervisión. El grupo de países líderes se componía de Alemania, Finlandia, Rusia, Sudáfrica, Egipto, China, Japón, Turquía, Australia, México y Argentina… ellos conformaban la Liga de Regiones del Mundo Unido.

* * *

><p><em>No quiero que él quede en ridículo… no quiero.<em>

Muchos países intentaron ayudar al desaparecido Estados Unidos, sin poder hacer nada para evitar su desmembramiento. Enviaban apoyo económico y en especie y recibían refugiados. Filipinas, Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, México, Japón y Alemania le apoyaron incondicionalmente, al igual que muchos otros países que, pese a no tener muchos recursos, intentaron hacer algo.

Sin embargo, de entre todos, Rusia fue el que más estuvo allí, enviando gente y comida como si Estados Unidos fuera de su propio territorio.

Posteriormente, con las guerras, Rusia se unió a México con el fin de proteger los restos que quedaban de Amériku. Y cuando en el transcurso de la guerra en Europa, se enteró de que el ataque a Washington había sido externo, masacró sin piedad a un buen número de países que en el pasado habían sido sus aliados. Rusia había dicho que se los había advertido, y nadie pudo oponerse.

Cuando el nuevo orden comenzó, Rusia pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Continente Americano y se convirtió en país líder de las zonas norte de Asia, Europa y América. Usando medios tecnológicos, el país eslavo enviaba y recibía importaciones y exportaciones desde Asia a América y de vuelta, por medio de Alaska.

Ahora, la Asamblea del Mundo Unido se enfrenta a un nuevo reto: el cambio ambiental provocado por el uso de armas biológicas y nucleares durante las Guerras Continentales y el Gran Desastre de Nueva York. Y una economía naciente iba a ser quien hablara sobre su experiencia al respecto, frente a la Liga de Regiones del Mundo Unido.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un agitado joven de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada, que finalmente había llegado a la sala donde la junta de la LRVW se iba a llevar a cabo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Al parecer, había llegado diez minutos antes de lo debido y los líderes aún discutían cuestiones de carácter clasificado.<p>

El chico se ruborizó y musitó una disculpa mientras uno de los líderes se ponía de pie y se acercó a él para retirarlo del lugar.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la Sala de Juntas, el más alto acarició una de las mejillas del muchacho.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó al más bajito.

-Da – contestó el muchacho – lo estoy… e-eso creo ¡hahaha!

* * *

><p>Rusia lloró durante horas la desaparición de su Ameriku. No era justo, no era justo que finalmente cuando la vida les daba una esperanza, su otra mitad desapareciera. No había en este mundo nadie para él, no había nadie en este mundo a quien quisiera más que a él. Y ahora había muerto… no podía creer que en sólo veinticuatro horas, el amor de su vida hubiese desaparecido.<p>

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y le hubiera besado, si tan sólo hubiese pasado esa noche a su lado… si tan sólo desde aquélla lejana noche se hubiese quedado con él y hubiera comprendido que Alfred nunca quiso traicionarlo, sino que lo que no deseaba era ser traicionado por él. Esa lejana noche en la que decidió que América sería el amor de su vida… y Alfred decidió que entregaría su corazón a quien lo quisiera, aun cuando llevara grabado a fuego candente el nombre de Rusia.

Pronto se enteró de lo sucedido: la misma gente de Alfred había hecho estallar su capital y al mismo tiempo, su corazón voló en pedazos cuando las Plantas Nucleares cercanas a Nueva York estallaron.

Y aún recordaba las últimas palabras de su amado ojos de cielo…

_-I love you Vanya… please, love me… love me 'till the end…_

_-Te amaré hasta el final de la vida misma y aún después, porque tu existencia es la mía Fredka… por eso, no desaparezcas ¿da? _

_-Vanya… si desaparezco ¿te darías cuenta?, ¿pensarías en mí? – estrechó el muchacho las ropas del ruso mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y derramaba algunas lágrimas, sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacía._

_-Da… siempre… - contestó el otro antes de sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía._

_-¡Va-Vanyah! – gimió sin fuerzas, su voz emergiendo apenas de su débil cuerpo, sintiendo su interior quemarse mientras era sostenido por la única persona que pensaría en él siempre._

_-¡ALFRED NO! – gritó el ruso despavorido mientras el cuerpo de su Ameriku perdía forma y se deshacía en un montón de luces de colores._

_-…'till the end Vanya – escuchó el susurro de los labios que finalmente se deshicieron también, junto con toda la existencia de lo que había sido en vida Alfred F. Jones._

_._

_._

_._

No iba a olvidarlo, pensaría en él hasta el final de su existencia, ayudaría a lo que quedaba de su gente a subsistir sin importar el costo, hasta que apareciera una nueva nación que le representase, o hasta que cada partícula de territorio encontrara nuevo dueño.

Levantándose fue a la sala para ver lo que estaba pasando allí. Ya estaba oscuro y todos lloraban la pérdida del rubio come hamburguesas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le tuvo en sus brazos por última vez? Canadá estaba desconsolado y tanto él, como Inglaterra, se culpaban a voces por lo ocurrido. México estaba en su teléfono, dando órdenes a la gente en su casa para actuar en consecuencia a lo ocurrido.

El ruso prendió la televisión haciendo que todos los ahí presentes voltearan a verlo. Comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta hallar lo que necesitaba:

_Grupos rebeldes estadounidenses se adjudican el atentado en contra de la ciudad de Washington y argumentan que no iban a aceptar un gobernante que no hubiera sido electo por el pueblo._

_Líderes de diversas naciones de todo el mundo expresan sus condolencias al pueblo estadounidense por el fallecimiento de su mandatario y, afirman, se actuará en consecuencia hasta hallar a los responsables directos y devolver a la nación norteamericana su gobierno legítimo._

-No pueden revivir a un país – comentó Iván – por más que lo prometan, no pueden devolverme a mi Fredka…

-Pero… puedes pensar en él lo suficiente como para que su gente viva – escuchó una vocecita a sus espaldas – puedes cuidar de lo que queda de él y rezar para que suceda un milagro ve…

-Italia… - Iván se conmovió por lo que había escuchado y lo pensó bien. ¿Quién aparte de Italia del Norte comprendía lo que estaba viviendo? Al menos él pudo despedirse de su Amériku, en cambio Feliciano nunca volvió a ver a Sacro Imperio Romano. Le sonrió sinceramente y musitó un agradecimiento en su lengua natal.

-Ve… - el italiano le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a sentarse con Francia e Inglaterra.

-Un milagro… - susurró el albino.

_Acaba de llegarnos un boletín especial. Al parecer, ha sido convocada una conferencia de prensa desde la embajada de Canadá en Alaska. Aún no sabemos quién ha organizado esta conferencia de prensa, pero es posible que tenga que ver con lo sucedido horas atrás en territorio estadounidense. Me remito a las comunicaciones en el lugar y doy paso a mis compañeros corresponsables en el territorio americano de Alaska, adelante._

_Merci Charlotte. Nos encontramos en la Embajada canadiense en Alaska, en donde fuimos citados con el fin de cubrir una noticia importante. Aún no sabemos de qué se trata pero… un momento, un hombre se dirige al estrado ¡se trata del Vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos de América! Vamos a escuchar…_

_Queridos compatriotas, hoy me uno a las oraciones de todos los americanos que rezan por las vidas que se extinguieron en los desastres que ocurrieron en territorio americano. Y hoy quiero ser claro al decirles que no hemos desaparecido, que América es fuerte, y su historia está llena de momentos dolorosos, pero también de momentos de gloria y regocijo. Hoy lloramos la muerte de muchos de nuestros compatriotas, pero sus memorias quedarán grabadas en nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones._

_Tengamos fe, no todo está perdido y tal como hicimos antaño, resurgiremos de entre nuestras cenizas como el pueblo guerrero, patriótico y valiente que somos. Nuestro líder ha caído, y todos compartimos el dolor de la pérdida de quien iba a ser la cabeza de la nación, pero quiero que sepan que yo sigo aquí, que por un milagro fui enviado a este hermoso estado de la Unión Americana, lejos del desastre y sigo aquí. Y trabajaré incansablemente para mantener unido a este país._

_Reitero, compatriotas y amigos de otros países, que América ¡no ha muerto! Aún respira y volverá a levantar el vuelo._

_… como ya has escuchado Chalotte, el Vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos de América ha expresado sus condolencias y ha reiterado que aún hay líderes a la cabeza de su país... el pueblo de Canadá ha…_

Todos en la sala se quedaron petrificados, mirando la pantalla. ¿Podría ser verdad? Pero todos vieron cómo Alfred desaparecía en brazos de Rusia…

-_Un milagro_ – pensó el ruso antes de salir corriendo de la casa y perderse entre las calles nevadas.

* * *

><p>Pronto llegó a la frontera con Alaska, pero de ahí ¿cómo comenzar? Una suave heladez se posó en su espalda, donde el General Invierno había puesto su mano sobrenatural en señal de apoyo.<p>

-Ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor – suplicó el ruso, antes de ver como el ser de hielo se transformaba en ventisca y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Caminó sin rumbo durante horas, hasta que sintió el llamado de su amigo. Luego de un largo viaje, logró llegar hasta el extremo norte de Alaska, justo en el lugar en el que alguna vez, en una época remota, estuvo el Estrecho de Bering, que unía Asia con América… que unía a Rusia con Estados Unidos.

Dejó que la ventisca en el frío hielo le guiara, sin importar el rumbo en el que caminaba en aquél laberinto blanco y finalmente le vio: un cuerpo, apenas cubierto por algo parecido a un camisón de algodón, tirado en la nieve.

De inmediato corrió hacia él y al llegar a su lado lo sostuvo y lo miró… su piel era morena clara, como si estuviera bronceado y sus cabellos seguían siendo rubios. Se quitó su abrigo y envolvió el cuerpo semi desnudo en él, cargándolo entre sus brazos… ¿era él? En verdad ¿era su Fredka?

-Mnh… - se quejó el jovencito, haciendo ademanes de estar a punto de abrir los ojos. Iván le miró con intensidad, esperando. Finalmente, un par de ojos azules miraron a los violetas entre el frío de la ventisca – t-tengo frío… - pronunció en una extraña combinación de inglés y ruso, su timbre, igual al de _él_ – m-mi gente… están llorando… están sufriendo…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo te protegeré con mi vida ¿da? – susurró el ruso mirándole con afecto.

-¿Tu? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo el confundido muchacho, sintiéndose tibio entre los brazos del más grande, que repentinamente comenzó a llorar.

-Iván… m-mi nombre es Iván – su voz temblaba y no podía parar las lágrimas que al contacto con su piel se ponían frías como el hielo – soy R-Rusia – finalmente su voz se quebró.

Los ojos azules le miraron confundido – no llores… please… no llores ¿da? – secó el chico sus lágrimas con sus manos, que extrañamente, a pesar del frío, estaban tibias.

* * *

><p>Todos decidieron que América se fuera a vivir con Rusia, quien cuidó de él todo ese tiempo. Su conducta era parecida, pero le faltaba ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos y ya no portaba sus gafas. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto como Iván podía recordar, pero su cuerpo permanecía pequeño y delgado, a pesar de que tratara de alimentarlo bien y le obligara a hacer ejercicio.<p>

Tres años después de las Guerras Continentales, el chico se adhirió a la nueva Asamblea del Mundo Unido, con un nuevo nombre:

-República de los Estados Unidos de América – dijo el jovencito, orgulloso de su nuevo nombre – mi nuevo jefe me lo puso, yo creo que es genial hahahahahaha

-Espera… ¿RUSA? – preguntó divertido el albino.

-¡Da! Suena bien ¿no crees? Refleja muy bien lo que soy – el muchachillo deseaba agradecer con eso lo mucho que Rusia había hecho por él. Se había hecho cargo de su territorio, de su gente y de su educación y siempre era muy afectuoso con él, aunque a veces no entendía por qué le miraba de esa forma tan extraña y a veces, parecía como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

-Da… supongo que sí – le miró tristemente el albino.

-Además, ¡mañana me darán mi nombre humano! ¿No es genial? ¡Iré a mi tierra a ver todo y me darán mi nombre humano Vanya!

-Si… es… maravilloso… - Iván se veía afectado, nostálgico – yo… debo ir a ver a mi jefe, duerme temprano que mañana te llevo al aeropuerto ¿da?

-OK! Se ya' hahahahaha…

* * *

><p>Y su niño había pasado más de una semana allí, no negaba que estaba preocupado por él, pero tampoco quería interferir entre él y su gente, su territorio. Luego de tantos conflictos, era el momento de que comenzara a tomar consciencia de su responsabilidad como nación.<p>

Y ese día volvía a él ¿cómo le habría ido en su viaje? Deseaba verlo, pero al mismo tiempo una sombra de dolor cubría sus ojos violetas. Porque sabía que pese a que ese chico era América, o lo que quedaba de él, jamás sería su Fredka… el muchacho tonto del que se había enamorado.

Lo vio bajar del avión, ¿acaso había crecido durante su estancia allí? Así parecía ser. Y podía confirmar con ello que volver a su tierra había sido lo mejor para él. Tendría que comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad de tener que dejarlo ir, y ya no verlo volver.

Saludó con un brazo al muchacho que se acercaba y cuando los ojos azules se toparon con los violetas, algo sacudió el pecho del albino. Esa mirada se parecía tanto a la que…

–¡Vanya! – corrió el chico a su encuentro y para sorpresa de Iván, América le cubrió en un abrazo y le besó levemente. Sus miradas, se encontraron cuando se separaron, por un breve instante hasta que el más joven habló – gracias por encontrarme… Vanya – le sonrió dulcemente – gracias por no olvidarme… por esperarme…

Los ojos de Iván se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le contemplaba – ¿Fredka? – la soledad de todos esos siglos… ¿ahora si podría estar con la persona de su destino?

-F. Jones… - acarició sus mejillas el americano sonriendo – 'till the end Vanya, my love…

* * *

><p>Por fin, había llegado el turno de RUSA de presentarse ante los líderes regionales. A pesar de ser una economía emergente, aún le ponían nervioso estas cosas. ¿Cómo era que antes hablaba hasta por los codos y encima con una hamburguer en la boca? No tenía idea.<p>

A veces, la sensación de no ser él mismo le invadía, pero siempre que eso pasaba, Iván, su otra mitad, estaba allí para él.

Es cierto, nunca nada sería igual, pero al menos tenía a su gente que lo amaba, como antes; tenía a sus amigos, que lejos de estar a su lado por conveniencia, le querían por ser él mismo. Tenía su historia, que le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta estar allí y aunque no recordara cosas como su muerte y su regreso al mundo, al menos le recordaba a él, su otra mitad, el amor de su vida y la historia que vivieron a través de los siglos.

No podía pedir nada más.

-Mi propuesta es sobre energía de origen natural, en las carpetas frente a ustedes, podrán observar…

* * *

><p>N<em>A: ¡Terminado! _

_A continuación algunas curiosidades sobre este fic:_

_Rommie – El nombre del Huracán, es Roma, pero en diminutivo, el nombre del Imperio más popular de Hetalia(?) XD_

_Trájat'sya! - Un equivalente a mother fucker! o fuck! en Estados Unidos... xD_

_Bluditʹ… proniknutʹ v vas... - Tomarte... penetrarte...  
><em>

_Nglanh', Ngland… I forgh' you… happy… nglanh'… - Lo que murmura Alfred cuando está dormido. Rusia piensa que dice algo como: England, I forgive you, I'm happy England (Inglaterra, te perdono, soy feliz Inglaterra)_

_Lo que dijo en realidad fue algo como: England, I forgot you, be happy England (Inglaterra, yo te olvido, sé feliz Inglaterra)._

_LRWV – Liga der Regionen der Welt Vereinigten (literalmente, Liga de Regiones del Mundo Unido)_

_VWV - Vereinte Welt Vollversammlung (literalmente, Sesión Plenaria del Mundo Unido)_

_...si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden hacerla y responderé, poniendo además la respuesta en esta zona de curiosidades._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
